The Engineer: Installation
by Gunslinger Angel
Summary: This is the story that started it all...[It's a spinoff. Hope you all enjoy and please review!]CHEAT SHEET is now here to help with any confusion or complications! CH. 6 IS HERE! PLEASE READ THIS!
1. Engineer Cheat Sheet

_((Hello this is GunslingerAngel giving you something that might be helpful for your reading pleasure. Now before anyone reads the actual fanfic, I would like to give the readers a little cheat sheet in order for them to understand this new race, technology, and what-not that I am about to introduce to you all. I apologize if the story becomes complicated due to lack of the Doctor and the introduction of this new race but I hope that this cheat sheet will help you all out. Please read this…Please? I would also like to thank eeveekitty85 for staying with me and giving her opinions, thank you sooo much for hanging with me!))_

**The Engineer Cheat Sheet:**

**New Race Name: **Caprithian aka the Roboteers

**Planet:** Caprithia

**Interesting facts on Caprithia:** The 11th planet in the Toror System. It's very small and somewhat earth-like except that they have two moons and three suns. The continents are: Josher, Kazrial, Homus, Fiel, and Onus.

**Similarities Between Time Lords and Roboteers:** Have extremely intelligent and active minds. Have advanced forms of technology.

**Differences ((Physical and mental abilities)):** Roboteers are unable to regenerate thus making them mortal. Instead of having a vast knowledge of everything like the Time Lords, the Roboteers are only intelligent in mathematics, certain branches of sciences, logistics, and technology making them a little bit slow in the history section. Roboteers are able to calculate any math equation that is given to them and since they are extremely intelligent in technology they are able to understand and operate any form of technology or machinery, no matter how advance it is, within a matter of seconds or even minutes. They are also able to complete any kind of project within hours or even days, but that all depends on the size of the project. Unlike the Time Lords, they do not have any double organs. Their bodies are very much human-like except for one thing, a gland that is located somewhere on the right side of their bodies. This gland is called the androx gland which secretes an advanced form of adrenaline called androx. Once the androx gland has been activated by a Roboteer's mind ((since they have active minds they can activate and deactivate this gland by will)), the androx will give the Roboteer 2 hours of above normal or "superhuman" status such as heightened senses, increased speed and agility, and "superhuman" strength which makes a Roboteer a very handy ally to have if you ever get cornered by an enemy. The down side is that after 2 hours, the Roboteer becomes extremely weak both mentally and physically for about 3 hours but foods that are rich in vitamins can quicken this "recharge" process ((like BANANAS!)).

**Differences ((Misc)):** The reason as to why Caprithians are called Roboteers is because they are advanced in the fields of robotics, artificial intelligence, and cybernetic technology, making them one of the top places for amputees, battle robos, and AI for all forms of transportation and intelligence. Another reason is that the Caprithian race is very small ((around 200,000 actually)) and so they have built robots and AIs to make up the other half of the population ((making the total population around 400,000 or so)).

**Culture:** The Roboteers are a proud race but they are not as much ceremonial or traditional as the Time Lords. They have some ceremonies but they're only creation ceremonies and death ceremonies in which all of Caprithia celebrates the birth or death of either an Organa ((short term for organic or real)) or a Mechana ((short term for robotic or artificial)). The Roboteer culture has many mottos but there are two that are the most important. One states: "Treat every creation as an equal as if they were thy brother" which basically means treat and accept all forms of Mechana as equals and the other states: "Never let a good man down", this is the motto that the Roboteers will use in order to defend their reason to fight with the Time Lords in the Time War.

**Technology:** The Roboteers are experts in robotics and artificial intelligence, but they can also create other forms of technology like transportation.The grav-jumper is a vehicle that is somewhat like a motorcycle but instead of wheels it uses metal rods that controls gravity in order to make it move, and it can decrease and increase the amount of gravity that is upon the jumper making it seem like as if it is jumping. Another is weapons design such as the MEMP grenades, which stands for Minimal Electro-Magnetic Pulse grenade and is able to give off an electro-magnetic pulse field within 10 feet. One last thing, all the metal they use is formed by a metal element that they have created called Ultanium which is both very strong and very light. Ultanium is, however, not very strong against Dalek beams but an Ultanium bullet or blade can pierce through a Dalek's battle armor, that is if it can make it through the Dalek's shields first.

_((I hope that all of the information in here has made you all at least a little bit excited or less confused about this story. You can review this if you want but you don't have to, besides this is just a cheat sheet to help you all out but I would like to hear your opinions and such. Please enjoy!))_


	2. Ch 1: War Games

_((Hello! This is GunslingerAngel bringing you my very first long Doctor Who fanfic. So please bear with me! For those of you who have not read my one-shot I just want to tell you that this is a spin-off and I hope that all of you will enjoy it! Before I start, I just want to tell you that I do not own Doctor Who and the novel The Engineer ((this engineer is a little bit different from the novel and anyways, I never read it)). Plus, I have only seen the first season because season 2 has not yet come out in USA. Anyways, I hope you all will enjoy this story and please review! Thank you!)) _

Key: Thought is/…/ and Speaking is "…"

**The Engineer: Installation**

**Ch. 1: War Games**

_This is the story of how my people were exterminated, how my planet burned, and how I died and was reborn into something else…_

The year was 4058 and the planet, Caprithia, had formed an alliance with Gallifrey in order to stop the Daleks from exterminating the universe. The Roboteers offered the Time Lords everything: weapons, equipment, etc but the Time Lords still insisted the Roboteers to evacuate, but they told them no. The Roboteers had many mottos but the two most important ones were "Treat every creation as an equal as if they were thy brother" and "Never let a good man down". And that's what the Roboteers did; they never let the Time Lords down and went to war with them.

In a small locker room stood a young woman of the age of 23 putting on her red jump suit in order to board her exoskeleton for the upcoming Dalek invasion of Caprithia. She had brown hair that reached down to her shoulders, brown eyes, and three things around her neck: safety goggles, a mouth mask, and a small silver-like locket. Kara Gozenhozer was the second engineer lieutenant of the 52nd Exoskeleton MI Unit of Omni-Fortress #34, which now was one of the last standing Omni-Fortresses of all Caprithia. She had no husband and no children to come back to after the war because unfortunately she was born during the early battles of the Time War and she thought that forming a relationship was just a waste of time and life. The only family that she did have was her two parents, Kalen and Azala Gozenhozer, and her robots, Clockworks and Tock. Her parents, sadly,died 2 years ago from a Dalek ambush in Omni-Fortress #12.

She zipped up her jump suit and held up her locket. "Don't worry Tock, as soon as this war is over I'll make you a body and you can finally see your older brother," she said to the locket in a Midwestern accent. Inside the locket was an AI chip that contained the artificial consciousness of Kara's latest creation and Clockworks' younger brother, Tock. Kara's father, Kalen, helped her with Tock's creation shortly before he and Azala were dispatched to defend the lower half of the Josher Continent in Omni-Fortress #12. Kalen had once said that he had made many great pieces of technology but none could ever be compared to his greatest creation of all time, his daughter. A single tear fell down her cheek as she tucked the locket back into the suit. Soon after that, the door flew open and in came an android, who had one eye and very little armor covering his interior parts.

"Kara, I still think that you should drop out of this one and transfer to Omni-Fortress #56, they're much farther away from the invasion and it's very likely that they won't be attacked," said the android in a monotone.

"Clockworks this is an all out invasion. The Daleks are going to send armies to every part of the world, there's no way to escape this war now. From now on it's kill or be killed," said Kara as she grabbed a gun in its holster from her locker and strapped it to her leg. She was about to close the locker door when she caught sight of two pictures that were taken a couple of years ago and were taped to the door. One picture was a group picture of her unit which had three of her best friends standing with her: Jaks Harlen, Frida Kozler, and Clockworks. The other was a picture of her family standing behind a giant lake. In the picture, her father was holding her mother's hand with his right hand and had his left arm around Kara's shoulder. Kara was holding on to Clockworks' right hand while he waved at the camera with his left. She smiled, took the two pictures down, and placed them in a zip up pocket. /I'll never forget you guys…ever/ she thought as she closed the locker door and turned around to face Clockworks.

"Statistics show that you have a 5 percent chance of survival in this invasion," he said in a monotone that made him sound like as if he had no emotions as all but in reality he did, he just didn't notice them at the time.

"When there's a party, there's a pooper, party pooper," Kara sang as she headed towards the door, "Come on Clockworks, chill. At least I have a chance of survival and I plan to take that chance."

"But I fear for your safety Kara. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt or even worse, killed, "said Clockworks as he grabbed hold of Kara's shoulder to stop her.

Kara turned around with a puzzled looked and asked, "Since when did you feel fear? I don't remember you giving that emotion…Or maybe I did…Or perhaps it's your Whisper talking to you."

Clockworks stared at the ground and started to twiddle his fingers. "I…I don't know what you're talking about. There must be a glitch in my programming. I highly doubt that I have developed a Whisper and besides, isn't that some urban legend?"

Kara shrugged her shoulders and replied, "Who knows? A lot of Roboteers like that theory, including myself."

"But why do you like such a falsified theory?" asked Clockworks.

"Well, I guess you can say that it is something that both Roboteers and robots can hope for in the future," said Kara as she opened the door and stepped outside to a large hangar filled with robotic battle suits that were size of 12 story buildings and robotic exoskeleton suits that were about a few feet higher than the average adult. Kara and Clockworks ran to a large group of people that were close to the exoskeletons. They pried through the group in order to reach the center. In the center, was a man in his late fifties, wearing a gray jump suit, giving orders and instructions to the group in what sounded like a French accent.

"The 52nd unit will head to the upper part of the Omni-Fortress, the 31st unit will split up and head to the main four pressure doors of the facility, and the 45th unit will also split up and divide themselves amongst the three floors of the fortress. The Mechana squadron will be evenly divided amongst the three MI units," said the man in the center, "all three units will be armed with three weapons: a grenade launcher, a M56 automatic machine gun, and a thermo-beam. Each weapon will be attached to a certain part of the exoskeleton. The launcher will be on the right arm, the machine gun will be on the left arm, and the thermo-beam will be strapped to the back. The squadron will be equipped with MEMP grenades, a shotgun, and a TR26 assault rifle. Now once you engage in combat with the Daleks, follow the advice that the Time Lords had given us: aim for the dome or eyepiece of the Dalek, which is the weakest point of the Dalek's shield. Now are there any questions?"

Kara raised her hand and asked, "What happens if we're cornered by a couple of Daleks and we have no more ammo, sir?"

"That's easy, all you have to do is put your head between your knees and kiss your ass good-bye," said the man with a smirk and the whole group began to laugh. "Honestly Lieutenant Gozenhozer, I do not know specifically but activating your androx gland might destroy a couple of Daleks hopefully. Is that a good enough answer?" said the man.

Kara nodded and the man once again asked, "Are there anymore questions?" The group responded by either shaking their heads or remaining silent. Soon after that, the man said, "Alight then, the invasion will start any minute now so get ready, remember your training, and Godspeed everyone."

Soon after that, the group dispersed into four smaller groups according to their designated unit. The 52nd, the 31st, and the 45th units headed to their designated exoskeletons, strapped themselves in, and started up the exoskeletons. Once Kara got herself as situated inside her exoskeleton, she put on her safety goggles and mouth mask. She took out her locket, looked at it one last time, and thought /Stay close to my heart, Tock./ The Mechana squadron headed to the weapons rack and tables and grabbed what they could. Soon after that, the squadron split themselves up into three small groups and joined the three units.

Clockworks stood by Kara's exoskeleton with his assault rifle in his arms, a shotgun strapped to his back, and belt filled with grenades around his waist. Kara looked down with a smile and said jokingly, "Alright Clockworks! Now we can die together!"

Clockworks looked up; slowly shook his head, and replied, "Please do not say that." Kara couldn't help but laugh at Clockworks' down-in-the-dumps mood.

Kara immediately stopped laughing when the man, who was in the center of the group, stood before the lines of exoskeletons and robots. He raised his hand above his head and showed three fingers, then reduced that to two, then to one, and then finally he gave them the thumbs up which was followed up by the sound of an alarm and a female robotic voice, that was projected from the speakers in the hangar, repeating the words, "Stand Clear." Two large hangar doors opened up behind the man and once the doors were fully opened, all four units went through the large doors and into the main structure of the Omni-Fortress.

As Kara and her trusty robotic companion walked through the doors, Kara's heart began to race and she thought /This is it…This battle will determine my future, Clockworks' future, Tock's future, Caprithia's future, and…the future of the universe…Mother…Father…Watch over me./

((_How was that! Are you all interested? Curious? Intrigued? Anything! Please review and tell me what you think. I know that there wasn't much action in this chapter but in the next chapter, Apocalypse, there is going to be a lot of death and war. Hope all of you are looking forward to the next chapter. Thank you for reading and please review! Once again this is my very first long Doctor Who fanfic so please bear with me!))_


	3. Ch 2: Apocalypse

_((Hello everyone, this is GunslingerAngel giving you chapter 2 of The Engineer: Installation. I just want to thank all of you for the reviews that you have given me, especially you eeveekitty85 (thank you soo much, I'm glad you liked it)! Also, I would like to answer a question that must be stuck in everyone's head: Since this is a spin-off, does that mean that there will be no Doctor? My answer is no and that's all I'm going to say because the Doctor will be in this chapter very soon (hint hint wink wink). Anyways, I hope that all of you will enjoy this chapter and please review, I would really like to hear your opinions and other what-not. Please note that I do not own Doctor Who (I've only seen the first season because I'm stuck here in the USA) and the novel The Engineer.))_

Key: Thought is /…/ and Speaking is "…"

**The Engineer: Installation**

**Ch. 2: Apocalypse**

_I can still remember that day like as if it was yesterday…A day that will forever haunt my dreams…_

Once all four units had entered into the main facility, the hangar doors started to close behind them. As the doors were closing, the MI units raced through the white hallways of the Omni-Fortress in order to get to their designated positions on time. Kara weaved her way through the people-filled hallways, with Clockworks following behind her, as two other exoskeletons from her unit were closing in on her. It turned out that those two exoskeletons were Jaks and Frida just coming to Kara to wish her luck and to pump her up for the upcoming battle.

"Hey Kar, how's it going?" asked Jaks in a southern accent as he ran by Kara's right side, "are you ready to get some pay back!" Jaks had blue eyes, short red hair that was hidden behind his gray ski-cap, and a green jump suit.

"Yeah," said Kara as she continued weaving through the halls and headed towards the roof elevator, which was already being filled with other members of the 52nd unit and the divided Mechana squadron.

"Huh is that all you're going to say 'Yeah'? I was expecting you to say something a little bit more cheerful like 'Hell's yeah!' or something like that," said Frida, in what sounded like a Spanish accent, while running by Kara's left side. Frida had jet-black hair tied in a braided pony-tail, brown eyes, and a blue jump suit.

"Sorry…It's just that I've got a lot on my mind that's all," said Kara as she slowed her pace to board on the elevator. Jaks and Frida did the same and stood by Kara in the elevator.

"It's going to be okay, Kar… Hey! Tell you what. Once this war is over, how about you, me, and Frida go to my place and fix that stupid grav-jumper of mine!" said Jaks with a smile while the elevator was pulling them up to the roof.

Kara smirked and turned to Frida who replied with a smile, "Planning on using our beloved Kara as slave labor huh? You're just as bad as the Daleks!"

"Hey, I thought I could hit two birds with one stone. You know, help Kara calm down with a little tinkering and get my jumper fixed at the same time. Am I right?" said Jaks in order to defend his plan. Jaks was right, fixing or tinkering with things always seemed to calm Kara down and help her think straight. Her father said that she had the "soul of a true Roboteer" because not that many people would have loved to fix some complex device while have a splitting headache or a tantrum.

Kara nodded with a snicker and said, "Man…You guys let nothing keep you down." After a couple of seconds on the elevator, the doors opened up to a scene that made everyone feel like as if they were in a living hell. The night sky was filled with red and black clouds of smoke and fire with parts of Dalek ships and fleets protruding through the clouds. Already there were numbers of robotic battle suits shooting up to the mass number of Dalek fleets. Massive anti-aircraft machine guns began to aim up towards the ships and fleets and shoot at whatever Dalek they could find. The sound of Kara's heart hammered in her ears, nearly deafening her of all other sounds around her.

"THIS IS IT! COVER THE PERIMETER OF THE ROOF AND ENGAGE THE ENEMY!" shouted unit leader, Farele Jokaz, as he walked towards the front of the group in his exoskeleton. The unit obeyed, filed out of the elevator, and positioned themselves around the roof. Kara and Clockworks stood at one of the corners of the roof. Kara aimed her machine gun and launcher while Clockworks aimed his assault rifle at the approaching Dalek fleets and began to fire. 15 feet away from Kara's exoskeleton was Jaks and Frida doing the same thing along with the other members of the unit, shooting at the enemy and hoping that what they were doing would help give them the advantage to win the battle, but deep down inside they all knew what the Daleks were capable of thus causing them to doubt that they all could pull this off alive.

While Kara and everyone else in the 52nd unit was shooting at what they could find, she heard Farele's voice coming from the communications link, that was on the right side of her operator interface monitor, saying, "Incoming another fleet! They're above our heads. Disengage your current target and engage the oncoming fleet." The unit obeyed and began shooting at the Daleks that were floating above their heads.

Within a few minutes of the fight, Kara and the others began hearing the screams of the dying. Many were actually coming from within the fortress itself. /They've already penetrated the interior...It'll take a while for them to reach here through the elevator/ thought Kara as she hurriedly switched from Dalek to Dalek. She glanced at her ammo count for both her launcher and machine gun and found out that she had run out of ammo. She cursed under her breath in Caprithian and quickly took out her thermo-beam. She aimed at a Dalek's dome by using the transparent visor that was attached to her exoskeleton's head and fired the beam. /Please…Please JUST DIE/ she pleaded angrily in her head. Luckily, the beam did penetrate through the Dalek's shield and melted the dome, causing the Dalek to sway from side to side and then crash into the wall of the fortress. Kara gave out a sigh of relief but was shortly interrupted when she heard the painful screams of Jaks coming from the communications link. She quickly turned around and found his exoskeleton lying on the ground, making no movement at all. Kara started to hyperventilate at the sight. Jaks, one of her best friends, was lying dead before her eyes.

"Kara now's not the time to grieve, you must continue fighting," said Clockworks though the communications link. He was right, she had to move on or else Jaks' death would have been in vain. She had to go on for herself, for Clockworks, for Frida, for her unit, and for everyone else that was fighting the Daleks. Suddenly, she got an idea, quickly turned to Clockworks, and ordered, "Clockworks, I want you to throw a MEMP grenade above our heads."

Clockworks' head snapped to her and replied, "What! I cannot throw such a device without a specified target, not only that but the target must be…"

But he was cut off by Kara yelling almost hysterically, "JUST TRUST ME AND DO IT!"

Clockworks nodded, grabbed a MEMP grenade, and looked to the sky. The sky was swarming with Daleks and robotic battle suits, but there were more Daleks than battle suits who were falling from the sky like flies. He finally understood Kara's idea, pressed the button, and threw it up into the sky. Within a few seconds the grenade blew up and a ring of electricity expanded from the blast and began to hit at whatever laid in its path. Kara's idea worked and yet failed at the same time because the EMP field not only made the Daleks that were within the ring's path fall to their death but also the battle suits as well.

"I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry everyone, "she whispered with grief. She tried to fight back the tears but a few started to come down her eyes.

"At least they died as heroes and not as cowards," said Clockworks through the link as he dropped his empty assault rifle and began shooting with his shotgun. Kara nodded in agreement and began to once again shoot at the Daleks with her thermo-beam.

Meanwhile, Frida realized that she too had run out of ammo and had no choice but to resort to her thermo-beam. She aimed at a nearby Dalek's dome and shoot. Within a couple of seconds the Dalek's dome was melted away. Frida gave a small cheer of joy but then realized that the Dalek was still flying towards her and it had its ray gun aimed right at her. Frida quickly dropped her gun in fear, turned and ran to Kara, and screamed out her name. Kara ceased fire and saw Frida running towards her. Her eyes widened as she saw the melted Dalek still coming after Frida with its ray gun aimed at her. "FRIDA BEHIND YOU!" screamed Kara but it was too late. With the Dalek's last ounce of life, it shot Frida with its ray and finally crashed to the floor of the roof, creating a big hole that showed the 3rd floor of the fortress.

Kara just froze there as she gazed upon Frida's dead corpse. She was devastated at seeing her friend die right before her eyes and at the fact that she wasn't able to do a thing to help or even save her. Her eyes then caught sight of the hole which revealed an even more gruesome scene. Thousands of bodies, both real and robotic, were lying all over the floor dead or offline. That was when the doubt deep within her grew and changed into fear. That and the grief and devastation of losing both of her friends overtook her, making her unable to move her body. The only thing that she could move was her eyes which watched the remaining members of her unit become exterminated one by one by the overwhelming Dalek force that was coming from both the air and the elevator, and the flames that were beginning to spread around and within the fortress. She was so overwhelmed with fear and grief that she hardly noticed a Dalek heading straight for her from the elevator until it was almost too late. She finally came to her senses, saw the Dalek right in front of her, aimed it with her beam, and shouted while she shoot, "DIE! DIE! DIE!"

The Dalek's dome melted and it finally stopped but there was another Dalek flying from her left shouting in a monotone, "EX-TER-MI-NATE!" Kara quickly snapped to her left but it was too late, the Dalek had already aimed its ray gun at her and was about to shoot her. Just then, Clockworks went in-between the ray-gun and Kara, hoping that his body might take the beam and not her. When the Dalek finally fired, Clockworks jumped in front of Kara and was hit by the beam. A majority of his left side shattered into pieces and flew towards all directions, including Kara. Pieces of shrapnel hit the left side of her body, causing her exoskeleton to fall on its back. Clockworks landed on top of her and held on to her tightly with his only arm, hoping to shield her from anymore Dalek attacks with his body.

"Close your eyes, Kara," said Clockworks as he held on to her.

"But why?" she cried from not only the pain of the shrapnel in her body but also of Clockworks' sacrifice and everything else that had happened during the battle.

"I want you to have that 5 percent chance," said Clockworks and rested his head against the right side of Kara's face.

Kara shut her eyes tightly and started to cry uncontrollably. She zipped opened her left pocket, took out the pictures of her friends and family, and held on to them tightly in her left hand, ignoring the pain coming from both her left hand and arm. As she and Clockworks laid there on the floor of the roof, she heard the bombs, missiles, bullets, and screams of her people being overcome by the monotone voices and beams of the Daleks. It was the end of the Caprithian race, the end of the Roboteers who were once a proud and well-known race that accepted robots and all forms of AI as equals.

Kara wanted this all to be just a bad dream, she wanted to wake up from this and find her parents alive and greeting her with smiles and bear hugs. She just wanted to wake up to find everybody alive and to realize that everything was just a bad dream…But this wasn't a dream. The sounds she heard, the pain she was feeling right now from the shrapnel in her body, and the bodies she saw through the hole and on the battlefield were all real. This was real and there was nothing that could change it back, nothing.

/Please…Please…Stop it…Someone? Anyone? Please make this pain go away…Please make this nightmare stop…/ she pleaded in her head.

She thought that no on could hear her since this plea was in her head, but she was wrong. After a couple of seconds she heard the voice of a man speaking to her in her head in what sounded like a British accent. /Hang on!...I'm coming, don't give up!...Please don't give up living…Hang on just a little while longer…I'm coming for you/ said the British man inside her head.

Kara looked up to the skies, unaware of how long she and Clockworks had laid there, and saw that the Daleks had finally left, but she could still see their ships flying through the clouds or at least that was what she thought. She blinked and took a longer look at the ships. She then realized that they were not the Daleks' ships but actually Gallifreian ships flying through the clouds. She took in a deep breath, once again ignoring the pain in her left side. The Time Lords had finally come…

/Are you alright? Are you in any pain at all/ asked the British man in Kara's head.

She ignored his questions and instead replied with a smile on her face/Thank you for coming…Please hurry…Save what is left of us...Please save us. /

_((So how was that? Do any of you guys happen to know who that British man was that was communicating Kara through her thoughts? I hope you guys enjoyed or at least liked this chapter and are looking forward to chapter 3, The Lonely Angel and the Broken Angel. Please review! Also, for those of you who are kind of confused at what some of these terms are, such as grav-jumper and MEMP grenade, do not worry because at the end of every Engineer story that I make, I'm going to make a bonus page called Gadgets, Gizmos, and Other What-Not. So at the end of this fanfic, I will make a page that will hopefully help clarify your confusion. Thank you and please stay tuned for Ch. 3!)) _


	4. Ch3:The Lonely Angel and Broken Angel

_((Hello! This is GunslingerAngel bringing you the third chapter of The Engineer: Installation. Sorry that it has been a while since I updated, I was just a little bit tired but my goal for the summer is to finish this story so don't worry. I'll finish this story sometime by August, maybe, and I hope that all of you are enjoying this story and that cheat sheet I created is helping you all out! Please note that I do not own Doctor Who (I miss the Ninth Doctor but the Tenth Doctor looks really great!); I have only seen the first season because I'm stuck in the western hemisphere (USA), and I do not own the book The Engineer. P.S. The Eighth Doctor will be here. Please enjoy and review! Thank you eeveekitty85 for staying with me! You're the best!))_

Key: Thoughts are /…/ and Speaking is "..."

((Words of Warning: THERE'S GOING TO BE A LOT OF THINKING!))

**The Engineer: Installation**

**Ch. 3: The Lonely Angel and the Broken Angel**

_He called me his broken angel…He was the only one who noticed me and Clockworks…He talked to me the whole time…He saved my life, but he also changed it…_

Kara slowly closed her eyes. She was exhausted and was in so much pain. She wanted to let go and sleep for all eternity, but that British man kept on talking to her like as if he knew what she wanted to do but he wouldn't let her.

/Don't sleep, don't let go Miss…Miss/ asked the British man.

/Gozenhozer…my name is Kara Gozenhozer/ answered Kara, with her eyes open, as she lay on the ground in her exoskeleton with Clockworks still on top of her.

/Kara…What a pretty name. It would be a shame to have a woman with such a pretty name to die like this/ said the British man.

Kara gave a smirk and replied /Thank you…Don't worry I'm not going anywhere./ She slightly turned her head and looked at Clockworks, he was in pretty bad shape. His left arm and leg were gone and a third of his torso had shattered into pieces, which were now in Kara's left side. She could barely move her left arm and leg which frightened her.

/That's good to hear…I'm about to land. Where are you/ asked the British man.

/I'm on the roof of Omni-Fortress #34/ replied Kara.

/Good, good…Other Time Lords will be there, so I'm sure it's not going to be so hard to find you/ said the British man.

At a distance, she heard the sound of the elevator going down and then going up to the roof. She held her breath, thinking that it might be more Daleks coming to exterminate what's left but fortunately, it was the Time Lords searching for any survivors. Many of them passed her, she wanted to call out to them but the sharp pain from her left side stopped her. Her eyes began to stream with tears. /They're never going to find me…/ she thought. She then heard a strange sound, it kind of sounded like a moaning machine or something, and felt a great gust of wind coming from the direction that the sound was coming from. She looked in that direction and her eyes began to widen as she saw a big blue box materialize next to the elevator. A man in strange clothing ((The Eighth Doctor apparel)) stepped out of the box and started to look around the roof for something, or perhaps someone.

/Keep talking to me/ said the British man.

/Okay…about what/ asked Kara as her eyes followed the man in strange clothes.

/Oh how about…Things that you like to do/ said the British man.

/Okay…Well, I like to build robots and gadgets, and I like to fix things too/ said Kara.

/Is that all? Come on! There's got to be something else…That's just too…too/ said the British man.

/What/ asked Kara as she continued to look at the strange looking man who was getting closer to her.

/Too nerdy or something like that, I'm sorry but that's what I think/ answered the British man.

Kara laughed out loud, ignoring the pain on her left side. /I like to do some other things and I'm not a nerd…Well, not that much/ she said to defend herself. The laugh made the strange looking man look right at her. Her eyes met his and he gave a big grin.

/Found you/ said the British man. It was then that Kara realized that the man she was talking to in her mind was the man who had come out of the blue box, he was searching the roof for her! Tears streamed down her eyes and she smiled in her mouth mask. The British man crouched down next to her, held her right hand, and inspected Clockworks. He looked up and motioned someone to come to him. Once that person came to him, he said, "Help me get this android off her."

"Is he offline?" asked the other person. Kara felt a shiver down her spine. She hoped and prayed that Clockworks was still alive. He and Tock were the only ones she had now and she didn't want to be alone.

"No, he's in sleep mode now. Pretty smart move if I say so myself. We can put the android into my TARDIS. I'll take the both of them to Gallifrey for proper medical attention." said the British man as he let go of Kara's hand and took hold of Clockworks' right side while the other person took hold of his other side. They gently lifted Clockworks off her body and quickly put him inside the British man's blue box. The British man returned and slowly took off Kara's goggles and mouth mask. He looked at her tearstained face and then the rest of her body. When he looked back at her face, he smiled at her weakly and she smiled back. "Ello my broken angel," said the British man. Kara wanted to say thank you but she couldn't because of her left side.

/Don't worry about talking to me. I already know what's holding you back/ he said. He quickly unbuckled her from her exoskeleton, gently lifted her up, and carried her in his arms. As they were going into the blue box he asked /You mentioned that you liked to do other things…what are they/

/Well…From time to time…I like to dance/ said Kara.

The British man laughed a bit and said /Me too. / Once they were inside, Kara looked around and was amazed that the inside was bigger than the outside. /Huh, that's funny/ said the British man as he placed her on the metal floor, took off his jacket, and laid it on her.

/What/ asked Kara as she continued looking around the interior.

/Usually whenever I bring someone into my TARDIS, they would begin to question me about how the inside is bigger than the outside right about now, but you haven't asked anything/ said the British man as he went to his consol and began pressing buttons and levers.

/To tell you the truth, I'm actually starting to understand this technology…Just give me a few more minutes and I might just be able to pilot this ship/ said Kara with a smile.

The British man chuckled and looked at her /You amaze me Kara./

Kara smiled and continued to look around the interior. She looked at the floor and found Clockworks, lying on his back, a few feet away from her. /Will Clockworks be alright/ asked Kara.

The British man looked at her with a puzzled look and asked /What/

/The android over there is mine, his name is Clockworks…Will he be alright/ said Kara.

/Oh the android! Don't worry about him, he'll be just fine…Nice name by the way/ said the British man. Kara only replied with a smile. She began dozing into and out of sleep; her fatigue was finally taking over her. /Don't die now Kara. You've made it this far, don't give up now/ said the British man as he quickly flipped switches and pushed buttons on the consol.

/Don't worry about me…I'm just tired…I've been fighting all night and I've seen too much... I just want to close my eyes for a few seconds/ said Kara as she slowly closed her eyes and went to sleep as the TARDIS began to rock back and forth and make sounds. Once the sounds and the rocking stopped, the British man headed towards the door and opened it. He popped his head out, looked right and left, and then stepped out. After a couple of minutes, the British man returned with two other Time Lords following him. He turned around to face them, spoke to them for a bit, and pointed them to the android. The two Time Lords walked towards the android while the British man walked towards Kara. He placed two fingers on the right artery of her neck and gave a sigh of relief; she was still alive.

He stroke her right cheek and whispered, "Please stay strong…" He gently lifted her up, once again carried her up in his arms, and walked out of the TARDIS as the two Time Lords began to follow him, while carrying Clockworks' resting body in their arms.

A few hours later...

Kara slowly opened her eyes to a bright ceiling light, her vision was blurry for a bit but once her vision adjusted she saw two people whispering and standing next to her. One was an old man in a white suit while the other was the British man who took her into his TARDIS. She tried to hear their conversation but all she heard was the man in the white suit saying, "We removed most of the shrapnel…Her entire left side is severely damaged…There's no way to reconstruct the severed nerves..."

She looked around the room as the two men talked. The room appeared to be a normal hospital room and what she was lying on was some kind of hospital bed. She began to breathe in and realized that there was no more pain coming from her left side anymore, but she did feel like as if something was choking her and began to cough. A little bit of blood trickled down her mouth. She looked up and saw the British man looking at her with a shocked expression on his face. He wiped the bit of blood off her mouth and said in a normal volume to the old man, "Isn't there anything that we can do to save her?"

"Well, there's always cybernetics," said the old man, "We could replace her damaged left side with cybernetic parts, but of course we don't have that kind of technology, if you know what I mean."

"Yes, I do but you're wrong, we do have that kind of technology," said the British man and looked at Kara, "It's inside her head and if I can go inside her head, I will be able to understand and reconstruct the cybernetic technology of the Roboteers…That is if she will let me."

"Yes," she said weakly.

"What?" asked the British man.

"Yes…I will let you go inside my head since it seems that the only way to save me from drowning in my own blood…Is to make me into a cyborg…Go ahead and look…," she said weakly and coughed once more.

The British man nodded and said to the old man, "Be ready to get the supplies and equipment that I will need once I'm done."

The old man nodded and said, "When you need me, I'll be waiting just outside of the room." Soon after that, he walked out of the room.

The British man was about to place his hands on Kara's head when she said /I forgot to ask…/

/What/ asked the British man.

/What's your name/ she asked.

/I'm the Doctor/ answered the British man.

"Nice…name," said Kara weakly. The Doctor replied with a smile and kissed Kara's forehead. Soon after that, he placed his hands on her head and looked inside her mind to find the technology that would soon save her life.

_((So how was that? Did you guys like that? I'm sorry if that doesn't sound like the Eighth Doctor because I've never seen the television movie and the only Doctor that I have ever seen is the Ninth Doctor, so sorry about that. Anyways, I hope you guys are looking forward to Ch. 4, Gozenhozer 2.0. Please review and give me your opinions and questions (I like answering questions). I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!)) _


	5. Ch 4: Gozenhozer 2 0

_((Hello this is GunslingerAngel giving you chapter 4 of The Engineer: Installation. I hope that all of you are enjoying the story so far and are looking forward to other Engineer stories (if any of you are curious about any upcoming stories you can check out my profile to see some story ideas). Please review! P.S. I do not own Doctor Who (I have only seen the first season) and I do not own the book The Engineer. Enjoy!))_

Key: Thinking is /…/ and Speaking is "…"

**The Engineer: Installation **

**Ch. 4: Gozenhozer 2.0**

_I'm no longer the woman I once was…I'm something else now, something new…I guess you can say that this is my own form of regeneration…_

The next day, Kara slowly opened her eyes and sat herself upright on her bed. She slowly looked from one side of the room to the other side of the room. She caught sight of a side table that was on her right which had her goggles and mouth mask. The room appeared to be the same hospital room that she was in not too long ago…or was it longer? She placed her right hand on her head in order to straighten out her thoughts but with no success. /How long have I've been a sleep? What happened to me and where am I/ she asked herself. It was then that everything started to come back…well almost everything. Images of the battle and of Clockworks jumping in between her and the Dalek's beam raced through her head. The last image she could remember was a man in strange clothing grinning at her and calling her a "broken angel". She was trying to remember his name while she threw off the sheets and checked herself out. Her red jumpsuit was gone and was replaced with a short sleeve white shirt, a pair of long loose white sweat pants, and pair of white slippers.

She then remembered the shrapnel in her body and looked at her left arm and pulled her left pant leg up. There were no scars or even the slightest hint of cuts or blood, her arm and leg looked like as if nothing had happened. It was then that more of her memories came rushing back to her but only faintly. She specifically remembered some one mentioning the word "cybernetics" but she didn't know why and the man in strange clothing was named the Doctor. /The Doctor/ she said inside her head.

/Yes/asked the Doctor which surprised Kara because she wasn't really expecting an answer from that. She quickly looked around the room for anyone but there was no one in the room.

/Where…where are you/ she asked as she continued to look around the room.

/I'm coming into your room in five, four, three, two, and one/ said the Doctor and after he said one, the door to Kara's room opened and in came the man in strange clothing whom she remembered in her memories. "The patient seems to have completely recovered from the operation. Fantastic!" said the Doctor with a wide grin. He pulled out a chair, sat right next to her, and began looking at her left side.

"Operation?" asked Kara as she moved her left side away from his sight. It felt weird to have some guy she barely knew look at her that way.

"What you don't remember? It's okay really, I suspected that to happen on account of all the things you've seen two days ago, your fatigue, and me picking at your brain during the operation," said the Doctor.

"You picked at my BRAIN!" yelled Kara with her eyes widened, "What did you do to it? Did you take some chunk of it so that I won't be able to do something or maybe even remember something!"

"No! Nothing like that!" said the Doctor in order to defend himself, "Listen, we didn't take anything from your brain, no shrapnel made it to your brain thankfully. We were actually implanting some Caprithian devices into your brain in hopes of advancing your mental capabilities from just calculating equations and figuring out technology."

"Like what?" asked Kara with a concerned expression on her face.

"Like transmitting messages to other machines that are connected to your brain, interfacing and hacking into any computer, and maybe some other things once your Whisper evolves," said the Doctor.

"My Whisper?" asked Kara.

"Yeah since you're a cyborg now, I just assumed that you might develop a Whisper because of the Whisper Effect. Am I right?" asked the Doctor.

"Yeah…You're right," she said as she looked down at her left arm and leg, "So that was what the whole operation was all about? You replaced my left side with cybernetic parts."

The Doctor nodded and said, "Roboteer cybernetic parts actually. We had to replace your heart, left lung, and some other organs on your left side. Thankfully, your androx gland was on the right side so nothing to worry about. I had to read your mind in order to obtain that knowledge though, since the Time Lords don't have any form of reconstructive technology like what the Roboteers do."

"Why?" asked Kara. She was curious as to why the Time Lords didn't have any form of reconstructive technology. She barely knew that much about Time Lord Anatomy or anything of that sort.

"We have this little trick that we use when we're on the verge of death but I'll tell you later anyway. For now, I'm sure there are other questions that you want to ask, so ask away!" said the Doctor with a grin.

Kara was opening and closing her left hand when a question popped up in her head and she asked, "Doctor, my people! Are there any survivors?"

That question filled the Doctor with dread, he didn't want to tell her and so he decided to show her. "Come with me…I want to show you something," he said with a weak smile and offered his hand to her for support, but amazingly she hopped out of bed and was standing on her own two feet. The Doctor's eyes widened with surprise as he saw this amazing feat. He usually assumed that people who had just undergone a cybernetic operation would usually have trouble adjusting to their new limbs and such.

"Did you forget? Roboteers can understand and operate any form of technology within a matter of minutes and since you said these were Roboteer cybernetic parts, I already know this technology so ha!" said Kara with a smile, unaware of the bad news that the Doctor was about to show.

He didn't want to show her now, he didn't want to crush this young woman's spirit, but he had to. He forced a wide grin upon his face, took Kara's right hand into his left, and led her outside of her room and the infirmary. Once they were outside, Kara started looking right and left at this new environment. She had never seen a place that was so beautiful. "What is this place?" asked Kara as she continued looking around. Even though the place was beautiful with orange skies and silver trees, the inhabitants dressed even more strangely than the Doctor with all their headdresses and heavy robes.

The Doctor stopped, turned towards her, and said, "This is the Capitol of the planet Gallifrey, which is about ten thousand light years away from Caprithia."

"Dang, I must have been a sleep for a very long time," said Kara.

"Not at all, you actually slept through the remainder of yesterday," said the Doctor.

"How? I mean even the most advanced warp engine would have taken at least two days to get to someplace that was ten thousand light years away" asked Kara, curious as ever.

"I'll tell you later, but now you need to see this," said the Doctor as he took her hand once more and lead her to a big garden in the middle of the Capitol.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Kara. Her curiosity was now replaced with concern and a little bit of fear.

"The Memorial," said the Doctor in a lowered tone. Kara was about to say something when the Doctor stopped before a large white monitor in the middle of the garden. The contents of the monitor broke Kara's new artificial heart into a million pieces. There were large red letters on the top of the monitor screen which said:

**Caprithian War Fatalities and Survivors:**

The name bars of the dead were scrolling up in red lettering. Kara let go of the Doctor's hand and walked towards a small silver keyboard that was attached to the bottom of the monitor. She looked at the keyboard and by two minutes she understood how to use the computer. She wanted to be sure, she wanted to know if they were still alive but every time she thought about it she knew that she was just lying to herself. But she still wanted to know and began to type two names onto the search bar of the screen:

**Jaks Harlen Frida Kozler**

She pressed the enter button and the scrolling name bars suddenly disappeared except for the two names that Kara had typed. The two name bars then grew into rectangles and revealed:

**Name:** **Jaks Harlen Name: Frida Kozle**

**Age: 23 Age: 21**

**Sex: Male Sex: Female**

**Race: Caprithian Race: Caprithian**

**Status: Killed in Action Status Killed in Action**

Kara fell to her knees as tears began to stream down from her eyes. The Doctor knelt down beside her and was about to touch her shoulder when she pushed his hand away and said, "No! I have to see something else." She then got up and typed in the words:

**Survivors**

The computer replied with red letters:

**Yes…Total Survivors: 3**

And the computer showed her three names:

**Name: Kara Gozenhozer Name: Clockworks Name: Tock**

**Age: 23 Age: 9 Age: 2**

**Sex: Female Sex: Male Sex: Male**

**Race: Caprithian Race: Caprithian Race: Caprithian**

**Status: Survivor Status: Survivor Status: Survivor**

The computer then showed two numbers underneath the three names:

**Total Fatalities: 399,997 Total Survivors: 3**

Kara looked at the last name and quickly dug into her shirt for her locket but with no success. "My locket is gone…Doctor? Did you happen to find my locket before or during the operation?" asked Kara franticly.

The Doctor was about to answer when a male robotic voice called out, "Kara!"

Kara looked behind the Doctor and covered her mouth with her hands. Tears streamed down her eyes as Clockworks started to hop towards her. His entire left side was still torn up and he was leaning against a crutch for balance. When he was close enough to her he lifted up her locket with his remaining arm and asked, "Is my brother safe?" Kara quickly took the locket and opened it. Tears continued to stream down her eyes as she looked upon an undamaged AI chip. She looked up to Clockworks with a weak smile and nodded.

"He's safe," she said weakly and wrapped her arms around Clockworks. Clockworks dropped his crutch and did the same with his only functioning arm. Kara dug her face into his right shoulder and began to cry uncontrollably. "We've the only ones left…There's no one else," she sobbed. Clockworks did his best to comfort her but it was no use. The Doctor stood close behind them, feeling powerless to do anything to comfort this poor woman and her friend. All that he could do was wait.

After a few minutes, Kara stopped crying and they loosened their embrace. She walked towards the Doctor with her head down and said that she has seen enough and wanted to return to the infirmary. The Doctor nodded and led both Kara and Clockworks back to the infirmary. As they walked through the Capitol, Kara caught sight of some people looking at her and whispering to one another. It was quite obvious that she and Clockworks were not welcomed to Gallifrey wholeheartedly. She still had her head down when they returned to the room. The Doctor and Clockworks had pulled out chairs to Kara's bed and began to think of something to cheer her up or at least lighten the mood. It was then that the Doctor remembered something and dug into his coat pocket to reveal two framed pictures. He put them on the table that had the goggles and mouth mask next to Kara's bed and said, "I think you might want these back. I found them crumpled in your left hand before the operation."

Kara looked at the pictures and found out that they were the pictures of her family and unit. She grabbed hold of both of them and held them close to her chest. "I almost forgot about these pictures. They're the only things that I have left of my friends and family now," she said weakly and looked up to the Doctor with a smile, "Thank you for saving them."

The Doctor smiled and said, "You're welcome Kara."

Clockworks then asked, "Doctor…What will become of us?"

The Doctor looked at Clockworks and said, "I don't know yet, but you can stay here for a couple of days, I'll inform the staff of your presence. I'm sure that after a couple of days the Time Lord High Council will have decided about what they should do with the three of you. And during that time, if you want, I can show you a couple of things in the Capitol."

"You really don't have to do that Doctor, you've already done so much," said Kara.

"But I want to. It's been a while since I've shown someone something. More or less had a descent conversation with someone and I swear, if I don't talk to anyone soon I'll go INSANE!" said the Doctor. The last part he said was only an exaggeration but the truth was that he was lonely and didn't have a companion for some time. He was almost to the point of desperation in which he was beginning to think of kidnapping someone from their home just so that he wouldn't be lonely anymore. He actually found it amazing that his loneliness could lead him to such an attempt.

Kara couldn't help but laugh at this and said, "Alright then. In order to help you from going senile, Clockworks and I will gladly accompany you on a tour of the Capitol."

Doctor gave a huge grin and said, "Fantastic! I'll see you tomorrow then. Now get some sleep, I think you need it and if you need anything just think out my name." Soon after that he left the room.

Kara placed her pictures back on her table and started going back into her covers with a smile on her face, but when she covered her head under the covers her smile quickly disappeared. Clockworks looked at her form under the sheets for a couple of seconds and said, "I'll be sleeping over at a corner if you need me," said Clockworks and touched her shoulder, "Remember Kara, I'm here for you."

"Thank you," said Kara under the sheets and tightly shut her eyes in attempt to go to sleep, but she couldn't. The images of the war and the names of the dead kept her awake. Sorrow and grief overwhelmed her, causing her to cry once again. /We're alone now…I've lost almost everything now…My home, my family, the left side of my body, and most of my friends are all gone now…Why did we survive only to suffer even more/ she thought to herself. Eventually, Kara cried herself to sleep with the images of the war and the screams of the dying still running in her head.

Meanwhile, at a far corner of the room, Clockworks was still awake and remained awake for the entire night. He was watching Kara sleep. Images of her smiling lovingly at him sometime ago ran through his head and he thought /I wonder if she will ever smile like that again…I wonder if she will ever smile like that to me again…/

When he realized what he was thinking about, he began to push the images and thoughts back deep inside his head. Suddenly, a voice that sounded like his own began whispering inside his head/Admit it…/

It was then that Clockworks stopped fighting back and said to himself, "Well, I guess I can't fight something that's a part of me," and let the thoughts and images that he was so afraid of once fill his head and to tell you the truth, he liked this feeling…whatever it was.

_((I hope you guys liked this chapter and are looking forward to Ch. 5, Will You Come With Me? Please review, please tell me about how you feel so far about the story, and please ask questions (I really do like answering questions). I'm sorry that this chapter and the last were not so action packed like Ch. 2, but there will be another action packed chapter sometime in the near future, hopefully. Please review and I hope that all of you have enjoyed the story so far!))_


	6. Ch 5: Will You Come With Me?

_((Hello this is GunslingerAngel bringing you Ch. 5 of The Engineer: Installation. Before I start, I would like to thank eeveekitty85 for giving me some pointers about the 8th Doctor and I apologize that he's out of character (the very first Doctor that I have ever seen was the Ninth Doctor and I was unable to find the TV movie about the 8th Doctor so sorry about that). Anyways, I really do hope that all of you are enjoying the story so far and are looking forward to Ch. 6 and other stories! P.S: I do not own Doctor Who and the novel The Engineer. Also for those of you who are interested in the whole androx gland thingy, this is the chapter in which Kara finally uses it! P.S.S. Whenever the Doctor says "the three of you" or anything like that to Kara and Clockworks, the third person is actually Tock in case any of you have forgotten about him.))_

Key: Thinking is /…/ and Speaking is "…"

**The Engineer: Installation**

**Ch. 5: Will You Come With Me?**

_I heard him die…My friend, the only man who accepted us and tried to help us while the rest of the world shunned us, died. He sacrificed his life to end this God forsaken war… I heard him scream in pain…But I didn't watch him be reborn into someone else…Clockworks did…_

The next morning, the Doctor walked into Kara's room to find her sitting upright on her bed with Clockworks sitting in front of her. Kara had her goggles on and was deep in concentration as she tinkered with Clockworks' torn up arm. "Good morning! I trust that you slept well?" asked the Doctor as he walked towards the right side of Kara's bed.

Kara looked up to the Doctor through her goggles and said, "Uhh…Well sort of. I slept okay for the first half of the night but then I was woken up by this nightmare I had. I couldn't fall back to sleep after that so Clockworks suggested that I fix up his arm to calm my nerves."

"What did you dream about?" asked the Doctor.

"I can't remember much, but I do remember a lot of fire and smoke," said Kara.

"Hmm…I see," said the Doctor in a concern tone. He caught sight of Kara's tinkering and decided to change the subject. "By the way, what are you using to fix his arm? I don't see any tools around you," asked the Doctor.

Kara looked nervous for a bit as she made a long "Uh" sound and her eyes started to look away from the Doctor. After a few seconds, she looked back at the Doctor, took in a big breath, and said in a pace of about 50 mph, "Well you see I didn't want to wake you up in the middle of the night and I didn't want to disturb the staff with my request for tools because I think your people don't like me that much, so I decided to make use of what I had in the room which brings me to the conclusion that what I am using to cover up the wires and tubes of Clockworks' arm are my bed sheets." She then quickly looked away and braced for any act of rage or annoyance that might come from the Doctor, but instead of getting hit on the head or hearing a long lecture she heard laughter. She looked up and saw that the Doctor was laughing at her.

"Is that what you're all nervous about? Why that's nothing, in fact I am quite moved that you put other people's feelings and needs before your own. Here use this, I think it might help you out a bit more than what ripped bed sheets can do," said the Doctor with a smile and dug into his pocket to reveal a silver object. He put it in Kara's hand and said, "It's a sonic screwdriver. I hope you know how to use it." He lied about last part. Of course he knew that she knew how use it; she was a Roboteer for crying out loud! He just wanted to see how she did it that's all. He was quite interested in the Caprithian race after having met her. But what he was really interested in was their androx gland capabilities, the hidden ability of the Roboteers, which kind of reminded him about his people and their telepathic abilities. He'd read about them in books and had seen some but only from afar. He actually was planning to visit Caprithia after the war was over but due to the near-extermination of the Roboteer race and the global burning of Caprithia, his plans have changed.

Kara moved her goggles to her forehead and stared at the sonic screwdriver while the Doctor observed her. After two minutes, Kara flipped the switch, changed it to the specific frequency that she wanted, put her goggles back on, and started to work on Clockworks' arm once more. The Doctor blinked and opened his eyes wide. "So you can understand how a device works just by staring at it?" asked the Doctor.

"Yep," said Kara proudly, "It's one of our better habits."

"Excellent! Absolutely excellent!" said the Doctor happily. He then watched Kara work on Clockworks' arm and asked, "How long is it going to take you to fix his arm?"

"55.7 seconds," said Kara while concentrating on her work, "If I only had bed sheets to work with then it would have been 3 minutes but thanks your sonic screwdriver, I saved 124.3 seconds."

"You're really good at math you know that," complimented the Doctor.

"Yep, it's another one of our better habits and talents," said Kara as she worked on the last wire, "There nice and clean!"

Clockworks got up, checked out his arm, and said, "Thank you, both of you."

Kara smiled and gave the sonic screwdriver back to the Doctor. "Well, now that's finish. Shall we start our tour?" asked Kara as she got up from her bed with a grin on her face. Clockworks looked at Kara's grin; he knew that it was a fake one which meant that Kara was still grieving over the loss of her people but she didn't want the Doctor or anyone else to be upset by it. The Doctor was right; Kara did put other people's feelings and needs before her own.

"Yes," said the Doctor and offered his left arm to her, "shall we?"

"Absolutely," said Kara and looped her right arm around his. They walked out of her room with Clockworks hopping close behind with his crutch under his right arm.

For the rest of the day, the Doctor showed Kara and Clockworks all around the Capitol. He showed them political buildings, popular areas where people go to, and gardens. He didn't show them the garden where the Memorial was however, he didn't want the both of them to suffer anymore than they already had which made him think about what the Time Lord High Council's decision might be for them in the next couple of days. Around the end of the day, he took them back to the Infirmary and headed back to his TARDIS, which was with the other TARDISs in the TARDIS Storage Facility.

When he returned, he discovered a message blinking on his computer screen. He clicked on the message and an image of an old man wearing a bizarre-looking headdress appeared on the screen. "Greetings Doctor, I am a messenger from the Time Lord High Council. The Council is in need of your presence. Please come to the Council building at once," said the messenger and soon after that, the image disappeared.

"They've made a decision already?" said the Doctor to himself and exited out of the TARDIS.

Half an hour later, the Doctor stood before the Council building which looked like an ancient Roman building with marble columns and such. Standing in front of the building were statues of great Time Lords and Ladies holding staffs, compasses, and other ancient devices from long ago. He started to walk towards the double doors of the building when two guards stood in his way. One of them stepped forward and demanded, "State your name and purpose."

"I'm the Doctor and the Council requests my presence," answered the Doctor. Soon after that, the two guards stepped away and opened the doors for him. He walked inside the Great Hall which contained even more statues of Time Lords and Ladies standing at both sides and leading to the Great Council Chamber. As he walked down the hall, he looked at the statues. The statues were all looking down which made him feel like as if they were watching him or judging him. They reminded him about the last time he came here for a different trial, his own.

He finally made it to the double doors that lead to the Great Council Chamber which opened for him. He went inside, stopped a few feet past the doors, and waited for further instructions. The Great Council Chamber was a domed room with a light beaming down at the center and behind the beam of light was a tall, marble, crescent moon-shaped table where the council members sat. A man sitting at the center of the table stood up and ordered, "Doctor, please stand before us in the center." The Doctor obeyed and walked toward the center. When he stopped, the light was now beaming down on him which made him remember more about his trial. He looked up to the man at the center who was still standing. The man had a long white beard, a yellow robe, and an orange and yellow headdress with red symbols printed on it which clearly showed that he was the head council member.

"What is it that you wish to speak with me sir?" asked the Doctor.

The head council member looked down at him and said, "We wish to talk to you about two certain subjects: one pertains to the young Caprithian female and her companions while the other pertains to you and the future of our race." He then picked up a piece paper that was before him on the table and stated, "For the first subject, the Time Lord High Council has decided that the Caprithian survivors should be taken to the nearest space station from this planet within the next three days. Whatever happens after that is up to them and if they are not gone after three days, they shall be arrested and taken to trial where they shall receive their punishment for disobeying the order of the Time Lord High Council."

"But… You can't do that! This woman and her friends are the last of their kind! We should protect them from any harm, not drop them off at the nearest space station which might have who-knows-what kind of people who might…" said the Doctor but was interrupted by the head council member.

"Doctor they are not one of our kind, you know that we cannot keep such people," said the head council member sternly.

"But they are an endangered race!" exclaimed the Doctor.

"THIS IS WAR, DOCTOR!" yelled the head council member, "Do you think that we have the people and resources to take care and protect these people at the current state that we are in now!"

"The Caprithians died fighting to help us. They're our allies for goodness sake! Do you just want to turn our backs on these people who've just lost everything!" said the Doctor angrily. The Doctor knew that this wasn't fair for Kara and Clockworks. They didn't deserve to be dumped at a space station where they could be killed.

"Doctor like I said before, this is war. As we speak, millions of races are dying by the hands of the Daleks. What difference does it make if one more dies," said the head council member.

The Doctor's eyes widen as he heard this. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "What difference does it make! Since when did we begin to sound like the Daleks!" he demanded. How could the Council be so heartless, how could they be so cruel to a race that considered them to be friends and allies? The Doctor shook his head and said, "I've heard enough of this."

He was about to leave when he heard the head council member say, "Doctor there is still one more subject we must discus. Come back here to the center at once." The Doctor refused to obey and continued to walk out when the head council member yelled out, "COME BACK HERE EXILE!" The Doctor stopped and clenched his fists, that one struck a nerve. He turned around and walked back to the center. He looked back up to the head council member with an angry expression on his face. The head council member ignored him and said, "Now, on the second subject that pertains to you and the future of our race, the High Time Lord Council has decided to bestow you, Doctor, the responsibility and task to activate the Inferno if the Daleks should ever come to Gallifrey."

"What?" asked the Doctor.

"When and if the Dalek forces infiltrate Gallifrey, you are ordered to activate our last resort, the Inferno. If you fail to do so then the Daleks will obtain our technology and the universe as we know it will cease to exist," said the head council member and sat back down onto his chair.

"But why me!" demanded the Doctor.

"That is all for now Doctor," said the head council member as he rubbed the temples of his head.

"Why!" demanded the Doctor once more.

The man shot back up from and chair and shouted, "THAT IS ALL! I WILL NOT GIVE YOU A REASON! NOW GET OUT OR I WILL HAVE THE GUARDS THROW YOU OUT!"

The Doctor obeyed, but with some hesitation, and left the Chamber. He exited out of the building and started to walk back to his TARDIS. His mind was racing with thoughts and questions. He was worried about the near future in which Kara and Clockworks would have to leave Gallifrey or suffer the consequences, he was worried about their lives at the space station, but most of all he was worried about his new orders and responsibility of activating Inferno. How could the High Council give him such a task? How could they lay upon him the responsibility of destroying his entire planet and people? It wasn't fair for him and it wasn't fair for Kara and the others.

When he finally made it to the TARDIS an idea of saving Kara and the others popped inside his head. /Why not take them with you as companions? It's worth a shot…But what if they refuse/ he thought to himself. He smirked and said to himself, "Well, I'll just have to kidnap them then." He planned to ask them the question the next day and anxiously waited for morning to come.

Meanwhile, back at the Infirmary…

Kara quickly sat upright on her bed; her body was drenched in sweat as she took in deep breaths. Clockworks quickly left his corner, sat on the bed, and asked, "Was it another nightmare?"

Kara nodded and said nervously, "It was the same one and I can remember some more of it… It was the burning of the Capitol. I was surrounded by flames as I watched the Capitol being burned to the ground… I then saw the Doctor standing at a distance. I was about to call out to him when a blue bolt of lightning struck him causing him to fall down to his knees. I saw his body spewing out blood and finally fall to the ground, but soon after that I saw him rise up and turn to me… He didn't appear to be the same. His body looked different. I can't remember what his face looked like, but I do remember his eyes." Kara started to tremble as she remembered the Doctor's eyes looking right at her in her dream. "But…But they were not his eyes, they were different just like his body. They were blue or bluish," said Kara in a shaky tone.

"Were they threatening?" asked Clockworks.

"No…Not at all… In fact they were filled with sadness and sorrow. I felt like if he was sorry for something," she said and began to cry, "It was horrible! It was like seeing Caprithia all over again."

Clockworks wrapped his arm around Kara and drew her close to him. "It's going to be alright Kara. Don't cry…Please don't cry," he said soothingly. It was then that he felt something in his chest, a glitch in his system perhaps or maybe…a feeling. /What is this that I am feeling/ he asked himself.

It was then that the whisper that spoke to him last night said to him /Now is not the time…She needs you now. / Clockworks agreed and stayed by Kara's side for the remainder of the night.

The next morning, the Doctor walked inside Kara's room with both anxiety and dread. He was anxious to ask the question to Kara and Clockworks, but he was also afraid to tell them about the High Council's decision. When he walked in he found Kara doing something with her bed sheets again and Clockworks sitting at a corner. "Good morning! Did you both sleep well?" he asked with big fake grin on his face.

Clockworks responded with a nod and Kara looked up with a fake smile and said, "Yeah, I slept soundly last night." Earlier that morning, Kara and Clockworks agreed that they shouldn't tell the Doctor about her dream. They were afraid that it might upset the Doctor or something of that sort. Kara then saw that the Doctor had a confused expression on his face as he was looking at something on her lap.

"Now what are you doing with your bed sheets?" asked the Doctor.

"Oh! I'm just making myself a bag to carry my things in when Clockworks and I leave, that is if we have to. My mom taught me how to make a bag out of cloth by just using twists and knots," said Kara as she continued working on her bed sheet bag, "It comes in handy when you need a bag stat but you don't have a needle and thread with you."

The Doctor just smiled at this bright young woman. /It's very cruel that the High Council decided to just throw away these amazing beings. I must tell them soon before it's too late/ he said. He then walked towards the right side of the bed and said, "Kara, how would you and Clockworks like to see my ship? You asked me a couple of days ago about how I got you to Gallifrey from Caprithia in such a short period of time, and I think now is the time to show you."

"Really? Thank you! I was always curious about how you did it," she said and got up from her bed.

"May I suggest that you take your belongings with you," said the Doctor.

"What for?" asked Kara as she took her makeshift bag and placed her goggles, mouth mask, and pictures inside. She put the bag around her shoulder and put on her locket as she waited for an answer.

"Just in case we have to leave Gallifrey for some reason, the likelihood of a Dalek attack just increased this morning when our scanners discovered that the whole entire Dalek fleet was in a system right next to ours," said the Doctor.

Kara quietly gasped as she placed her hand over her artificial heart. /The Daleks…/ she said with dread. Images of her friends dying back at Caprithia flashed through her head. It was then that her dread changed into something else, something darker and more powerful then dread…rage. Clockworks looked at her face and could have sworn that her artificial left eye was showing off a faint red light.

Kara was then snapped out of her thought when she heard the Doctor say cheerfully, "Oh nothing to worry about. My people say that we still have a good chance that the Daleks won't come here. Come on then!" He then took Kara's hand and led her outside of her room and the Infirmary with Clockworks close behind them.

A few minutes later, they were standing before the TARDIS Storage Facility which was a giant building with a large sliding door. The Doctor began punching down numbers on a key pad that was on the right side of the door. After he punched the last number, the door slowly slid open from the other side. Once the door was completely open, they walked inside and the door began to slide shut behind them. They walked past rows and rows of ships, each looking completely different from one another. Kara was absolutely fascinated and couldn't help but look around. Near the end of the room, they stopped before a big blue box that had the words "Police Public Call Box" lighted up on the top. The Doctor walked towards the door and unlocked it with his keys. Soon after that, he stepped inside with Clockworks following a few feet behind him.

Kara was about to go inside when something silvery caught her eye. She stepped back and found out that the object was right next to the blue box. She began walking towards the silvery object to get a better look. The silvery object appeared to be an ordinary small shed with a slanted roof. It reminded her of the blue box except that it was made out of metal and not wood, and instead of the words "Police Public Call Box" written on the top of the door, the word "Maintenance" was printed in white on top of the door.

She was deep into her fascination with this shed that she hardly noticed that the Doctor was standing right behind her until he said, "Kara."

Kara jumped and spun around with her hands up in front of her face like some martial arts stance. When she realized that it was the Doctor, she sighed heavily at her embarrassment, and said, "Oh it's you, don't you dare do that to me again!"

The Doctor simply chuckled and asked, "So what are you looking at?"

Kara turned around and showed him the shed. "This," she said.

"Ah the Chronos," said the Doctor as he walked around the shed.

"Chronos?" asked Kara.

"It's a prototype ship, it was never tested though. The only one of its kind sadly," said the Doctor and placed his hand on the metal shell, "Apparently, whoever built it programmed its Chameleon circuit to stay in the form of a metal maintenance shed."

"What can this ship do?" asked Kara.

"The Chronos can do whatever these other ships can do, including mine, but there were rumors spreading around when it was being built saying that it ran on a power source that was different than any of these ships, had additional abilities, and that it was both alive and not-alive making it almost incapable of dying," said the Doctor.

"Sounds like an interesting ship," said Kara.

"Yep it's shame that it was never used though," said the Doctor.

"How come?" asked Kara.

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders and said, "Who knows? All I know is that once the High Council knew about the project, they immediately shut it down before it could ever be test piloted…Well anyways, let's go see how Clockworks is reacting to Gallifreian technology."

And so, the Doctor and Kara headed back to the blue box. The Doctor stepped back inside and when Kara was about to step inside she thought she heard the voice of a young man whispering in her head /Don't leave me alone…I don't want to be alone anymore…/ She looked around to find anyone speaking to her but found no one. She shrugged her shoulders, thinking that it must have been the wind or something, and stepped inside the blue box.

Kara froze where she stood as she gazed about the huge interior of the Doctor's ship. "I thought that you would react a little bit differently but you're like everybody else. Almost everyone I've brought in here stops in that same exact spot where you are right now," he said with a chuckle.

After a few seconds, Kara walked towards the consol and said, "Well at least I didn't ask about how the interior is bigger than the exterior like everyone else."

"You remember that?" he asked in amazement.

"Bits and pieces of it," she said as she continued looking around. She found Clockworks on the other side of the consol scanning the interior. Kara quietly giggled for she knew that Clockworks was also amazed by the ship. "So what is this ship called?" she asked.

"This is the TARDIS which stands for Time and Relative Dimension In Space. All the ships that you saw out there are also called the TARDIS," said the Doctor.

"Except the Chronos," corrected Kara.

"Yep that's right except the Chronos," said the Doctor, "Alright now, let's see if the mental capabilities of a Roboteer are able to understand the complexity of the technology of the Time Lords!"

"Your ego is showing," said Kara which caused the both of them to laugh. The Doctor gestured Kara to come over to where he was standing at the consol.

"Come on give it a try! If you can figure out how to use a sonic screwdriver then this is nothing!" he said with a smile.

"Alright then, but don't get pissed off if we crash, "she said as she began to stare at the consol. After five minutes of just staring at the TARDIS controls, Kara asked, "So since this ship is called a TARDIS then that means that it's a both a space ship and a time machine?"

"Yep, this ship and others like it can travel anywhere and at any time within a second," said the Doctor with a big grin on his face.

"Wicked awesome," she said and put her right hand on a lever, "Okay, I think I've got it. Where and when do you want me to go?"

"Let's try something small first," said the Doctor, "How about to the facility sliding door and back. No changes in time though. Don't want you to accidentally take us to World War V."

Kara nodded and started to pull down levers and push buttons as the TARDIS began to make the same moaning machine sound she heard a few days ago. Suddenly, there was a thud and the sound stopped. Kara froze for a moment with a smile on her face. The Doctor and Clockworks walked ((or hopped)) towards the door and opened it. Both of them poked out their heads and found out that they were right next to the large sliding door of the facility. Clockworks looked back at Kara and gave her the thumb up while the Doctor shut the door and walked back to the consol. "Alright, now take us back to where we were in the first place," he said with a bit of grin showing. He was excited that someone who had only seen the TARDIS for a few minutes was piloting it like as if they were an actual Time Lord. The TARDIS once again moaned as Kara flipped switches and pulled levers. Then, there was a thud and the noise stopped. This time all three of them walked towards the door and poked their heads out. They then found out that they were in the same spot where they began in with the Chronos and another TARDIS still on their left and right, it was a few inches off the original spot however but that didn't matter.

Kara smiled as she slowly crept her head back in. She did it; she successfully piloted the Doctor's TARDIS. She gave a short cheer as she hugged Clockworks. "I did it!" she said joyfully. The Doctor grinned and walked back to the consol with his back facing Clockworks and Kara. Kara caught sight of the Doctor and asked, "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong Doctor?"

The Doctor turned around with a smile on his face and said, "Kara Gozenhozer, you were excellent! If I didn't know that you were a Roboteer, I would have thought that you were a Time Lady. You would make any Time Lord proud to have someone like you as a companion which is why I would like to ask the both of you something."

"What is it?" asked Clockworks.

"Will you come with me?" he asked.

"To where?" asked Kara.

"Anywhere, everywhere, any time, any place, where ever and when ever you want to go. I want the three of you to be my companions," the Doctor said.

"Why this all of a sudden?" asked Kara.

The Doctor looked down and gave out a sigh. He then looked up at Kara and Clockworks and said, "I want to protect you and your friends from extinction. Last night, the Time Lord High Council summoned me and told me that the three of you were to be sent to the nearest space station where your future will be determined by what you do. I've seen what you can do Kara and I am amazed that such a small race is capable to do so many things. I don't want someone amazing like you and Clockworks to be thrown away like trash. That's why I brought you all here, so that we could leave together."

"But what about your people, won't they think that you're some kind of traitor if you leave right now with us?" asked Kara.

The Doctor smiled weakly, he could tell that she had a strong sense of duty and loyalty toward the people like a soldier. "I'm already some kind of criminal to my people. I'm an exile and the only reasons as to why I am able to stay here is because of the war and bringing you here for medical attention," he said.

There was a brief moment of silence after that until Kara said,"I understand and I thank you so much for all that you've done." She then gave a wide smile and said, "And I would like to be your companion that is if Clockworks also accepts." She turned to looked at Clockworks and waited for an answer.

Clockworks wanted to repay the Doctor for all that he had done for both Kara and himself and thought that being one of his new companions might be a good enough payment."I too accept Doctor," said Clockworks.

Kara smiled and said, "Well it looks like as if you got yourself a crew Doctor. So when do we leave?"

"We'll leave tonight that way not that many people will notice," said the Doctor. Just then the ground shook and what sounded like thunder echoed through the room.

"What the?" said Kara as she looked around the ship to find the source of the noise. The Doctor hurriedly walked out of the door with Kara and Clockworks following behind him. "Doctor what's wrong?" she asked but once they stepped out of the TARDIS she knew that she didn't need answer. The screams and shouts of the people coming through the sliding door was a good enough answer. "No," she whispered, "they're here."

The Doctor clenched his fists and started to run to the sliding door with Kara and Clockworks close behind him. He started to punch down numbers on the keypad but it started to spark and sizzle. He then took out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the keypad but with no luck. "Damn it! The keypad is broken, someone must have damaged it from the outside," he said.

"Aren't the screams a good enough answer that the Daleks are here?" said Kara with a concerned expression.

"No, I have to make sure. I must know because…because," said the Doctor but he couldn't finish the sentence, he was afraid to say that if the Daleks were here he would have to destroy Gallifrey with the Inferno.

"It's alright Doctor, I'll open the door," said Kara with a weak smile as she walked closer to the door.

"But how?" said the Doctor until he then remembered about the Roboteers' special gland, "You're going to use androx."

Kara nodded and said, "Clockworks begin the 2 hour countdown when I say 'go' just in case something happens and I might have to rip open some Dalek's head open."

Clockworks obeyed and waited as Kara stood before the area where the door would open. She took in a deep breath and with her mind activated her androx gland. "Go!" she said as she dug her hands at the edge of the door and began to pull. Her senses began to heighten, she could hear the beating of the Doctor's hearts from a distance and smell the scent of blood and smoke faintly coming through the crack of the door. Meanwhile, inside Clockworks' head, a timer was counting down from 2 hours. The Doctor watched in amazement as Kara yelled in anger and pulled open the large, heavy sliding door with her bare hands. Her artificial left eye started to glare a red light as her pulled. She stopped pulling when the door was half-open and deactivated the gland, the red light in her eye disappeared. "Alright," she said proudly to herself. All three of them poked out their heads to see a devastating sight. People and soldiers were running to and fro different directions. They screamed in terror as they ran from the monotone voices of the Daleks that were flying in the sky. This was it…This was the beginning of the end. Kara couldn't look anymore and hid behind the door with tears welling up in her eyes. Mixed feelings of rage and sorrow were overwhelming her, she wanted to kill the Daleks, all of them but she couldn't. The sight of the Time Lords running in fright and falling to the beams of the Daleks reminded her too much of her planet and she just froze there for a few seconds until she made a decision. "I'll close the door," she said as she put her hands back on the edge of the door.

"No, there's no time!" said the Doctor and quickly walked back to the TARDIS with Kara and Clockworks following him. As he walked, the Doctor began thinking of ways to keep Kara and the others safe. He couldn't take them with him now, the Inferno was too dangerous and he might not be there to pilot the TARDIS after he activates the Inferno. Sure Kara could pilot his ship but he wasn't so sure if she could pilot the ship to far distances or even in time and he didn't want to take that risk.

Just then he heard a young man's voice whispering to him telepathically /They can stay with me…I'll protect them…I'll take them far away from this place…/

/Who are you/ the Doctor asked.

/The Chronos…/ whispered the voice.

The Doctor's eyes widen as he heard this. The Chronos was still alive after all of these years! The Doctor had no choice but to trust in the Chronos to protect Kara and Clockworks. "This way!" he ordered and walked to the door of the Chronos. He was afraid that he might need a key to open it but surprisingly enough, the door unlocked itself. He stepped inside the Chronos and looked around to make sure that it was safe enough. The interior was much bigger than his TARDIS. It looked like a factory tower with a fan spinning at the top and had floors as far as the eye could see. He looked around the floor that he was on which appeared to be the control room floor. There was a chair placed in front of two horizontal rows of four monitors stacked on top of each other and a translucent keyboard located in the center of the floor. The monitors and keyboard appeared to be connected to a large, spinning, bronze sphere directly below them, which could be seen through the metal floor. On his left were other monitors and keyboards installed into the wall with several chairs placed before them and on his right was a railing and a flight of stairs leading down to the floor that contained the sphere. The Doctor walked to the railing and looked over it to see a big empty floor with concrete flooring. He then looked to his left and saw an antique elevator which was across from the door.

The Doctor gestured Kara and Clockworks to come inside. Kara looked around the interior and said, "Doctor, what are we doing in the Chronos?"

The Doctor paused for a moment, looked down, and said, "I'm sorry." He then ran past Kara and Clockworks towards the door, stepped out, shut the door, and said, "Now Chronos lock the door!"

Kara ran to the door and tried to open it but it was no use. "Doctor, what's going on!" she cried out through the door.

"I can't take the three of you with me now. I was given orders to do something, something that will cost me this incarnation. I'm sorry Kara. I wish there was another way but this is the only way that will guarantee your safety," replied the Doctor through the door.

"Incarnation? What are you talking about?" she asked in frustration, tears were beginning to well up in her eyes.

The Doctor ignored the question and instead said, "Kara…Clockworks…I want you to do something for me."

"What?" asked Clockworks who was now standing beside Kara. She wasn't able to talk to him now; she was overwhelmed with the thought that the Doctor was going to die just like in her dream. Tears started to stream down her cheeks as she began to cry.

"I want you all to survive this war and live out your lives in the best way you can. I want the three of you to live…Please do that for me," begged the Doctor.

"Yes, we shall," said Clockworks slowly and turned his head to Kara. As he said this he had this deep sinking feeling in his abdominal area and a choking sensation in his neck area. He had no idea what this emotion was but he assumed that he was experiencing sadness or something of that sort.

"Yes…We'll survive…You can…Count on us," choked Kara as she inhaled and exhaled loudly while fighting the tears back.

"Thank you and goodbye for now," said the Doctor and walked away.

Kara couldn't take anymore grief and fell to her knees crying loudly. Clockworks crouched down and placed his right arm around Kara's shoulder. Kara turned to him and wrapped her arms around him. She dug her face into his right shoulder and sobbed, "He was the only one who cared about us…And now he's going to die!" Clockworks couldn't respond, the only thing that he could do was hold her tighter in his arm. He hated seeing her cry and upset; he missed her smiles and happy-go-lucky attitude. He wanted her to be happy but how? How could he make her happy while they both knew that their only friend was about to sacrifice himself?

Clockworks was too deep in thought and Kara was too overwhelmed in her grief that they hardly noticed a male robotic voice projecting out of the speakers that surrounded the floor, "Relative dimension dive in 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1." Just then the shed was surrounded by three rings of light that bounced up and down with the Chronos still inside. The shed and rings began to fade in and out as the sound of grinding gears filled the room. Slowly, the shed, the rings, and the sound faded away completely into space.

The Doctor watched the Chronos' dematerialization through a computer screen on the TARDIS controls. The Doctor gave out a heavy sigh as he turned off the screen and started to pull levers and push buttons as the TARDIS moaned and rocked. The sound stopped and there was a thud. The Doctor quickly walked out of the door and into a place that was located near the core of planet. The place was actually a transparent room with no doors or any other exits; it was attached to a rock wall and was close to the rock ceiling of a large rock tunnel that lead down to the core. The Doctor looked down through the transparent floor and could faintly see lava and fire spewing out of the core which was about 40,000 feet under the transparent room. He quickly walked to a metal control panel that was located at the center. The words "Inferno Controls" were printed in red at the top of the control panel which had three levers with the words "Electric Power" printed under them, a red button that was right next to the levers and a black computer screen under the button and levers.

He pushed the levers up to maximize the power and waited. After a few seconds he saw the words "Power Is Up to Maximum…Inferno Is Ready" flashing on the screen. His right hand hovered over the red button. /Can I do this? Must I do this/ he asked himself /I must do this…For the survival of the universe… I'm sorry…I'm so sorry everyone…Please forgive me/ Soon after that, he pressed the button and activated the Inferno.

The room shook as the Doctor watched through the transparent wall the rock ceiling opening up and revealing a large metal spike, pointing downwards to the core. Small bolts of blue electricity started to spark from the tip of the spike and then a huge bolt of blue lightening struck down from the tip and onto the core. The core then started to spin faster and faster and the shaking of the room began to grow even more intense. The Doctor held on to the control panel as he continued to watch. Just then, a beeping sound came and the Doctor looked down at the control panel screen to find the words "Malfunction: Power Overloading…Unable to Control Electric Flow" blinking in red.

The Doctor looked up to see blue lighting bolts striking at all directions from the metal spike. Suddenly, a blue lighting bolt shattered the transparent wall that was in front of the Doctor and struck him in the chest. The Doctor fell to the ground with a scream and winced in pain as he clutched the wound on his chest. He felt a warm liquid running through his fingers which frightened him. /Blood…/he said and began to crawl back into the TARDIS. Once the Doctor crawled back inside and shut the door, the TARDIS dematerialized from the now-crumbling room.

After the TARDIS disappeared, the core began to spin out of control causing the rock walls of the tunnel to split and crumble. On the surface, massive earthquakes spilt open the ground and buildings began to crumble onto Daleks and Time Lords within seconds. Magma spewed out of the large splits and spread across the surface of Gallifrey, melting and burning everything and everyone in its path. The temperature of the core began to rise higher and higher, melting its iron shell away causing radiation and massive amounts of energy to leak out onto the planet. The planet of Gallifrey was within minutes of exploding

A couple of minutes later, 100 miles away from Gallifreian planetary territory, the Chronos materialized in the middle of space and the three rings that surrounded it soon disappeared. Kara was sitting in front of the eight monitors and watched, with devastation, the end of Gallifrey through the monitors. Clockworks was standing behind Kara, he placed his hand on her shoulder as he too saw this horrific event.

The planet was surrounded by the entire Dalek fleet. Suddenly, Gallifrey exploded into billions of pieces and waves upon waves of fire and heat spread from the explosion, burning the Dalek ships. Kara cupped her hands to her mouth and closed her eyes shut. All those Time Lords and Daleks just died within a split second, every last one of them burned with the planet.

She wanted to turn off the monitors but was too overwhelmed to know how. Just then, like as if the monitors knew what she wanted, the monitors turned static and the images of what was left of Gallifrey disappeared. Kara opened her eyes and saw that there was another image coming through the static. The static finally disappeared and she could see the image clearly. It was the interior of the TARDIS which meant one thing: the Doctor was still alive! Kara gave out a shaky sigh of relief as she heard him say, "Kara? Clockworks? Are you all okay?"

"Yes, we're okay! We thought that we would never see you again," she said shakily. She then realized that the Doctor was breathing heavily and that he was leaning against the consol, which had some dark liquid on it. "Blood…" she gasped. The Doctor was wounded and by the look of it he didn't have that much time to live. "Doctor, you're bleeding!" she yelled. The image of the TARDIS began to become all static again. She could hardly see the Doctor anymore but she could still hear him.

"It's alright I'll be fine. Don't worry about me I'll just regenerate," said the Doctor.

"Regenerate? You mean like self-heal?" asked Kara.

"Sort of…It's that little trick I told you about, it's called regeneration," said the Doctor heavily, "When I am on the verge of death my body regenerates...but there's a catch."

"What?" asked Kara.

"Whenever I regenerate, I get a new body, or incarnation…and that means that you'll never see me like this ever again," said the Doctor. Suddenly, a laser beam-like sound blared within the TARDIS and the Doctor began to scream in pain.

"Doctor!" Kara cried out. She wanted to be there and help him but she was stuck on a different ship, she felt completely useless.

"Don't worry about me, Kara! Please don't…," said the Doctor as his voice was beginning to fade.

Tears streamed down her eyes as she asked, "Will we ever see you again?"

"Of course…By the way, before I forget, I just want to say that the both of you were excellent, absolutely excellent;" he said with a chuckle, "Well…see you all on the other side." Kara faintly smiled after he said that.

The Doctor smiled for one last time even though it could not be seen through the monitors of the Chronos. Suddenly, his body started to show off a golden light, the sound of a laser beam blared once more, and he began to scream in pain as his body began to shift and change into a new form. Kara shut her eyes and covered her ears but his screams still made it through. She could hear his voice changing.

She had enough of death and pain, she felt like as she was going to explode with all of it building up inside her but instead she fainted and slipped off her chair. As for Clockworks, he continued listening to the Doctor's screams. Once the screaming stopped, the static lightened up revealing the TARDIS once more. He could see a unconscious body lying next to the consol. He closed up on the body with his cyclonic camera eye. He could tell that it was the Doctor because he was still wearing those same strange clothes he always had on, but the rest of him was completely different. This new Doctor was much taller and skinnier than the other one. He had very short reddish-brown hair, big ears, and a big nose.

After a few seconds of examining this new form from the monitors, the Doctor slowly got up with his right hand on his head. When he was finally up on his two feet he looked up to the direction that the Chronos' monitors were pointed at, which made it look as if he was looking directly at Clockworks. Clockworks finally got a good look at the new Doctor's eyes; they were blue just like in Kara's dream. The Doctor then said in a new, Northern accent, "I'm so sor…" but before he could finish, the image of him and the TARDIS disappeared from the monitors. The words "Lost Signal" flashed on all eight monitors.

Clockworks looked down and found Kara lying on the ground unconscious. He gently dragged her to the railing and sat down against it. He put Kara's head on what was left of his lap and gently pushed her hair out of her face. "I'm so sorry Kara," he said. He was sorry that she became a cyborg because of him, he was sorry that she had to look at him like this, and he was sorry about the "loss" of their friend and possibly some other things that he couldn't think of for the moment. "I promise Kara, I will protect you…Your life is more important than mine…I will protect you not matter what even if it kills me," he said to her even though she couldn't hear him. For the remainder of the day Clockworks just sat there against the railing, stroking Kara's face and waiting for her to wake up.

_((I hope you all enjoyed that and are looking forward to Ch. 6, The Modern Man. By the way, the Inferno is something that I made up because I don't know how the 8th Doctor died and how Gallifrey was destroyed, I just wanted to let you all know. Please review and if you have any questions please ask. I'm sorry that this chapter was ridiculously long but hopefully the next chapter is not going to be as long as this one and I'm also sorry if the Eighth or Ninth Doctor sounded a bit out of character (I'm trying my best). Please review and I hope that all of you are enjoying this story so far!))_


	7. Ch 6: The Modern Man

_((Hello this is GunslingerAngel bringing you Ch. 6 of The Engineer: Installation. Now before I start I just want to warn all of you that from now on after this chapter whenever the word "humanoid disguise" pops up, Clockworks and Tock will be disguised as their ID-entities, or humanoid appearance, which you will find out who and what they are soon enough (that is if you haven't read The Engineer: Prototype). Anyways, I hope that all of you are enjoying this story so far and are looking forward to the next chapter and other Engineer fanfics. P.S. I don't own Doctor Who, the novel The Engineer, the "Mr. Roboto" song, and the slinky scene from Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls.))_

Key: Thinking is /…/ and Speaking is "…"

**The Engineer: Installation**

**Ch. 6: The Modern Man**

_She's changed a lot…right after the destruction of Gallifrey and the "death" of our friend, the Doctor…When she woke up she stopped crying and wasn't the same…She doesn't even want to be called by her real name anymore because…because she told me that Kara Gozenhozer died with her people…She's just called the Engineer now… -Clockworks_

50 YEARS LATER AFTER THE DESTRUCTION OF GALLIFREY…

"I still find it amazing that the Chronos has stopped my time. I'm supposed to have wrinkles and gray hairs by now but all the blood work says that I'm still 23!" said the Engineer as she checked herself out and poked around her face in the mirror of the blue tiled bathroom ((bathrooms and bedrooms are on the second floor)). About 30 years ago, the Engineer was beginning to notice that she wasn't aging…at all! She took many medical tests ((infirmary is on the third floor, last door to the right)) to check and be sure that she was 43 years old but all the tests came out and said that she was still 23 years old. It was then that the Chronos revealed, through its speakers, that he had this system called the Time-Preservation System in which time stops for anyone who goes into the Chronos and as long as they stay in the Chronos, they would never grow old or age. However, once they leave the ship, their time starts up again from the point where it stopped.

"I guess you can say that it is a gift from the Chronos," said Clockworks who was leaning against the door of the bathroom. His left side was still torn up but it had been tinkered and fixed a bit over the last 50 years. About 10 years ago, he finally got the guts to ask the Engineer to make him a new body. The Engineer was, of course, ecstatic about it and was on the project right away. She developed several prototypes that Clockworks tested out but either he or the Engineer didn't like them and they would go back to the drawing board. It took her 10 years to make the some-what perfect body that both of them could agree on and now today was the day that Clockworks would be downloaded into his new and improved body.

The Engineer turned to face Clockworks and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right…Anyways, are you ready?!"

Clockworks looked down and said, "I do not know, it feels weird whenever I download myself into a new body."

"Don't be such a wuss," said the Engineer as she walked past Clockworks and left the bathroom with her long maroon-colored coat flowing behind her. When she woke up from her unconsciousness after the destruction of Gallifrey, she decided to ditch the whole hospital-patient look and go for something else. It took her a couple of days in the wardrobe rooms ((wardrobe rooms are on the fourth floor)) to find an outfit that she liked. The outfit consisted of a pair of worn blue jeans, a white long-sleeve button-down shirt, a brown battered leather vest, a pair of brown combat boots, a bullet belt which carried 60 silvery-blue Ultanium bullets that she made herself, a long maroon-colored coat, and the usual goggles and mouth mask hanging around her neck. "Please Clockworks? Do it for me, please? It's just one more time," she pleaded behind Clockworks with her hands together and her eyes fluttering.

Clockworks turned to face her and sighed. "How can I say no to a face like that…Alright, one last time," he said.

The Engineer jumped for joy and wrapped her arms around Clockworks' neck. "Thank you thank you thank you!" she said happily. It was then that Clockworks was having the same pleasant and somewhat warm feeling that he had felt back on Gallifrey, when he was having dreams of her smiling at him. This feeling was still mysterious to him even after all of these years. He was meaning to ask the Engineer about it but his Whisper said to him that it was something that only he himself must find out and no one else. Anyways, he always did enjoy this feeling whenever the Engineer was close to him.

Just then the Engineer let go of Clockworks' neck and ran toward the elevator, leaving Clockworks alone and, sadly, cold. She waited inside the antique elevator for a couple of seconds and then said while hopping, "Come on come on come on come on! Let's go already!"

Clockworks turned toward the elevator and watched the Engineer acting like a spoiled child. He wanted to laugh or at least smile, but unfortunately he didn't have much of a face so he just silently hopped toward the elevator which descended down into the main control floor ((first floor)). As they left the elevator, Clockworks caught sight of a white metallic figure sitting on a metal fold-out chair that was next to the Main Controls Computer((the set of computers in the center and also called the MCC)). The figure was hunched over which made it difficult to see its face. Coming out of the back of its neck was a black USB cord connected to one of the USB ports on the side of the keyboard.

"Is this it?" asked Clockworks as he hopped closer to the figure.

The Engineer sat herself in front of the MCC and said with a smile, "Yep! I call him a Raptor Model because of his feet, do ya see?" She pointed to the figure's feet which actually looked like a velocoraptor's feet. "This model has a few special features…but I'll tell you about them later," she said as she began to type into the computer. She stuck out her hand towards Clockworks while still looking at the monitor. Clockworks were at first confused until she asked, "Your USB?"

"Oh! Right…," he replied as he zipped out his cord from the back of his neck and handed it to the Engineer.

She quickly pulled on it which caused Clockworks to stumble forward. She turned to him and gave an apologetic look. "Oops! Sorry about that!" she said.

Clockworks just waved it off and said, "It is alright." He then sat on the floor and waited for the Engineer to finish up.

The Engineer carefully connected Clockworks' USB into another USB port and started to type down some finishing touches. The MCC then responded:

**BEGIN DOWNLOADING SEQUENCE?**

The Engineer then typed:

**YES**

The MCC immediately responded:

**REQUEST CONFIRMED…BEGIN DOWNLOADING SEQUENCE IN 30 SECONDS**

The Engineer got up from her seat and turned to Clockworks. "Okay-dokey-smokey-pokey! Everything is set. Now once you're in the Circuit, surf around so that you can find yourself an ID-entity," she said.

"ID-entity?" asked Clockworks while looking up to the Engineer.

"Ahuh…I hope you don't mind. It's just that if we go somewhere or sometime where androids don't exist I don't want to get in trouble and I don't want _you_ to get dismantled or killed because of that, zolright?" she said. Clockworks nodded in agreement and the Engineer smiled with satisfaction, "Alrighty then, while you're doing this I'll be down in the Pit if you need me and don't worry, if something goes wrong I'll be able to see it through the floor."

"Alright," said Clockworks.

"Happy hunting!" she encouraged and headed toward the stairs that led down to the Pit.

Soon after that Clockworks' vision went black and his whole entire body fell to the side. After at least 10 seconds, his vision was restored but instead of seeing the interior of the Chronos, he saw illuminated streams of data gliding to and fro all directions in a dark blue environment with blotches of green and purple popping up every once in a while.

"I am in the Circuit already? That was fast," said Clockworks as he floated in the Circuit. He checked himself out and realized that he was nothing but a ball of electricity. "Must be because I am downloading myself," said Clockworks.

It was then that a blue translucent screen appeared before him and said with white lettering:

**PLEASE CHOOSE ID-ENTITY FOR DOWNLOAD SEQUENCE TO BE COMPLETED**

Clockworks then clicked on the screen and typed down the words:

**TRANSFER TO: INTERNET**

The screen then asked:

**WHAT TIME PERIOD?**

/Why does it want to know that?...Must be because it is part of a time machine," he thought and typed down a year that he grabbed out of thin air:

**2005**

It was then that a tunnel of code appeared before Clockworks and the screen, sucking both of them in. After about 3 seconds, the tunnel spat out Clockworks and the screen into a dark green area filled with white streams of code and internet windows floating about. It was then that the screen typed:

**SEARCH?**

Clockworks replied by typing:

**IMAGES OF MEN**

Soon after that thousand upon thousands of pictures of men appeared before Clockworks. "This is going to take a while," said Clockworks.

Meanwhile down at the Pit in the real world, the Engineer was twicking some wires connected to the large bronze sphere with her handy-dandy sonic multi-tool. After using the Doctor's sonic screwdriver, she decided to make herself a sonic tool, the sonic multi-tool. Her sonic multi-tool could fold out many tools like sonic pliers, sonic screwdriver, sonic knife, sonic can opener, sonic nail file, and other typical tools. Each tool was designed a specific task which meant that if the Engineer had to cut something large she would have to unfold her sonic can opener and if she had to do something else she would have to fold the sonic can opener back in and unfold another tool, but she didn't mind she actually liked multi-tools. Luckily all she needed for the task at hand were the sonic pliers ((able to restore things and put things together)) and sonic knife ((like the can opener but for smaller objects like wires)).

As she was cutting and soldering wires she began humming the "Mr. Roboto" song and whenever her favorite part came up she would sing it out loud, but of course those were the only words she knew. "With parts made in Japan, I am the modern man!" she sang out as she bended down and continued fixing the wires with her hips swinging to the beat. /I wonder how Clockworks is doing?/ she asked herself and looked up to see Clockworks' old body lying down /I guess he's already looking for an ID-entity…I wonder what he'll look like?/

5 MINUTES LATER…

Clockworks was still in the Circuit looking for a face but all of the ones that he had seen so far he didn't like or thought that the Engineer would not like. He wanted to find a face that he would be comfortable with and would not make the Engineer remind herself about the war for she had already gone through enough. He needed to find someone familiar and yet not able to make anyone depressed which meant that anyone from Caprithia was out of the question. Suddenly an idea popped up, he could use the Doctor's new incarnation ((Ninth Doctor))! He was someone both familiar and not able to make the Engineer depressed or, even worse, pissed because she never saw his new face; it was perfect…in a way.

It was then that he typed onto the screen:

**THE DOCTOR**

Soon after that the thousands of pictures disappeared and nine new ones popped up. Clockworks looked at the last picture on account of seven out of the eight pictures were complete strangers to him and the eighth picture would be absolute torture for the Engineer. However, the last and ninth picture was one that only he knew of. Luckily, the picture looked just like the Doctor he saw after regeneration, the same icy blue eyes and very short reddish-brown hair, except that his outfit was completely different; it consisted of a battered leather jacket, black pants and shoes, and a green jumper.

He clicked on the image which caused the other eight to disappear. The screen in front of him then typed:

**DO YOU WISH TO ACCEPT THIS IMAGE AS NEW ID-ENTITY? WARNING!: ONCE DOWNLOAD OF IMAGE IS COMPETE YOU WILL BE UNABLE TO CHANGE IMAGE. ONCE DOWNLOAD IS COMPLETE YOUR VOICE, HOLOGRAPHIC IMAGE, AND OTHER FILES IN CPU WILL CHANGE**

Clockworks replied:

**YES**

/For her…/ he thought before the image of the Doctor he was about to take as his new ID-entity, and soon everything around him went black.

After a few seconds, Clockworks' vision was restored but instead of seeing the Circuit again he saw the Engineer in the Pit through the holes of the metal floor. It was then that he caught sight of his new white feet. He slowly straightened up from his slumped position on the metal fold-up chair and looked at his hands; they too were shielded with the same white painted metal and had sharp claws at the end.

He got up from his chair and walked towards the MCC. He unplugged his USB from the keyboard and let it zip back into the back of his neck. He looked at one of the blank screens to see his reflection, which was completely different from his previous face. His new face was a long white skull which remained him of some comic book that the Engineer had read called The Punisher. A pair of white insect-like pinchers was sticking out of his cheeks and a single row of white spikes came down from his forehead to the back of his head. He caught sight of his eyes which were glowing a white light. It was then that he saw the light of his eyes slowly shift from white to icy blue. He blinked…BLINKED!

"I've got eyelids now?" he asked himself in his new Northern English accent. He suddenly grabbed hold of his throat and said, "Is this…my voice?...IT IS!...Good-bye monotone and hello UK! What's with this new attitude? Why am I so jumpy and excited? And why am I talking in 50 miles per hour!...Oh no! I've gone cross-eyed!" He grabbed hold of his head and fell to the ground. "Owww!...Oww?...I can feel too?" he asked himself, he rose up and walked to the railing. He carefully touched the railing and quickly moved his hand away. He paused for a moment and then he let his hand touch it for a longer time.

"It's cold, smooth, and very hard!" he said as he looked at his hand. The palms of his hand were covered with some black rubber substance. Apparently, the rest of his body was coated with some thin layer of the same polymer. He fell down to his knees, raised his arms in the air, and shouted happily, "I CAN FEEL!!!"

"Hello up there!" said the Engineer as she walked into the opening of the Pit. Clockworks got up and looked over the railing. He tilted his head to the side as he looked at her.

"Blimey," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"You…I can see you better than before," he said.

"Well that's good. I wanted you to be a little bit more real so I gave you eyelids and sensors. I hope you like them," she said.

"I think I will," he said.

"I've also added some other things but I'm sure you'll be able to figure that out on your own," she said as she got up the stairs, "Anyways let's go somewhere."

When she finally got up, Clockworks asked, "Where?"

She passed Clockworks and crouched down at his old body. "I would like to go someplace where we can give your old body a proper burial," she said and got up, "I've been thinking about the planet of Timburoo. They have a lot of temples there that look really cool. I read about it on the Circuit, ya wanna go?"

"Sure, we've been floating in the vortex for the past 50 years, I think we should," said Clockworks.

"Alright then it's settled, to Timburoo!...That sounds so fun to say," she said as she was about to walk towards the MCC when something popped inside her mind. She snapped her fingers and turned back to Clockworks. "But before we go, I would like to see if everything works properly when you're in your humanoid disguise," she said.

"M…My ID-entity?" he asked. He was starting to feel some sort of feeling in his abdominal area. He felt like as if something was fluttering in there. What was this feeling he was experiencing?

"Yes, I mean that," she demanded. She didn't know why Clockworks was acting all nervous for it was okay if his Chameleon device didn't work the first time; she could always fix it for him.

"Okay then…Could you please close your eyes for this?" he asked.

"Alright," she said and covered her eyes. /Oh God…What if his ID-entity is some fat guy with pimples and an unshaved beard/ she thought as a disturbing picture of the man she described popped inside her head. She shook that thought way /Nah can't be, I mean with a voice that sexy?...What a sec did I just say _sexy_?/

"Okay you can open them," he said with a nervous tone. /Please oh please oh please oh please oh please…Don't get mad/ he pleaded with his new Northern voice inside his head.

The Engineer uncovered her eyes and saw Clockworks' other new form, which gave her a wave of relief and surprise. "Wow…" was all she could say.

Clockworks checked him out and said with a smile, "Not bad…It's completely identical to the picture I saw."

"Those ears…and nose," she said slowly.

Clockworks gave a questioning look and felt his new ears and nose. He realized that they were a bit (cough) big. "Oh…" he said with a little bit of disappointment. /I knew it. She always finds a flaw with everything. It's like prototype number 572 all over again. I told her that I liked the antenna but she said that I would look like some groteste unicorn…I'm talking too much again/ he said.

"They're CUTE!" she said with a big smile.

"A what?" he asked stupidly. He didn't expect that reaction from her.

"Your nose and ears are cute," she said as she walked around Clockworks, observing him, "Okay now, I just want to test a few things." She began touching his battered leather jacket and said with satisfaction, "Good you feel real and the Chameleon device covers your whole body…Now let's see the proportion of your face, I want to see if everything appears to be normal."

It was then that she cupped her hands around Clockworks' face. /I can feel it…/ he said and touched the Engineer's hands. He could feel the warmth and texture of the Engineer's hands. The tips of her fingers were rough with work but her palms felt smooth and soft. /Don't let go…Stay with me like this. Just for a second or two/ his Whisper ((also in a Northern accent)) begged to her while looking into her brown eyes with his new icy blue eyes. But of course he knew that she could not hear his Whisper, his Whisper was still developing, growing, and expanding his range of emotions and feelings. However, he could only experience these feelings for only brief moments.

The Engineer noticed that Clockworks was looking at her strangely with a look that was either admiration or love, and she hoped that it was the first one because 50 years ago she decided to never fall in love with anyone and to let no one fall in love with her. Anyways, Clockworks was starting to freak her out with that look to such a point that her skin started to crawl.

/Time to break the mood/ she though as she calculated a way to get Clockworks to stop "looking" at her. She then scowled at Clockworks because she found something very noticeable about his new form.

"You're tall," she said.

"Hmm?" asked Clockworks.

"YOU'RE A FOOT AND FIVE INCHES TALLER THAN ME!" she exclaimed, "And now you shall be punished!"

Clockworks' eyes widened as he heard this and stepped back with his hands in front of him. "No no no no! Wait, I can explain," he said desperately but before he could finish the Engineer punched him in the gut. He fell onto his knees as he cradled his stomach. Just then his humanoid disguise went static and disappeared revealing his true robotic form.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Aha! It worked," she said with a satisfied tone.

"What worked?" he asked as he got up.

"Super secret button #243!" she said with a grin.

"Exactly how many buttons did you make?" asked Clockworks.

"I really don't know, I just name these buttons as I go," she said in a happy and hyperactive tone.

"Fantastic," he said in a dispirited tone.

"Okay-dokey-smokey-pokey!" she said while rubbing her hands together, "Go ahead and change back and while ya do that I'll go get a body bag okay?...Okay!" She then walked to the elevator and went up to the fifth floor where there was a room entirely filled with all kinds of bags.

FIVE HOURS LATER…

The planet of Timburoo was very cold and windy. The entire planet was mountainous and the surface was unable to be seen because of the thick layer of fog and clouds covering the surface which meant that the only way of transportation were either through ship or teleportation. However not all's lost for this planet because it is a very well known planet for its beautiful mountain temples and very, very, very long sets of stone stairs that lead up to the temples.

In one particular temple, the Temple of the Divine Sun, there was a lone priest in a hooded red robe, kneeling and praying before a large, golden dragon-like statue that was located directly opposite of the large gold and red double doors in a long red room.

The priest was simply mediating when he heard a knock on the doors. He took off his hood with his furry paw, revealing his Pomeranian face. He quickly got up and shuffled towards the double doors. "Visitors!" he whispered happily in a small and weary voice.

As he got closer to the doors, he could have sworn that he could hear the voice of a young woman saying through the doors, "Hello in there! Is anybody home?"

The priest then heard another voice, a man's voice in an accent he never heard of saying, "Perhaps no one's home?" This reply then started an argument between the woman's voice and the man's voice.

"Oh what do you know?!" outburst the woman.

"Well I mean look at where we are! We're in a mountainous place with nothing but temples, TEMPLES Engineer!" said the man, "Now I know that this is a well known place and I believe you because I mean whew…look at this place, but do you happen to know how many people come to this place daily?!"

It was then that the priest opened the door and said in a small, weary voice, "We actually have at least 500 visitors daily but they mostly come in the afternoon, we're about to have our morning prayer right now."

The man and woman stepped back in surprise and looked inside to see who it was that spoke. "Umm…down here," said the priest, waving his furry little paw in the air.

The man and woman looked down to see the small dog-like priest smiling up at them. It was then that the priest finally had the advantage to see who his new guests were. The man had really, really short reddish-brown hair, icy blue eyes, and big ears and nose. He was wearing a battered leather jacket, a green jumper, black pants, and black shoes. The woman had a long maroon coat, a white shirt, a pair of battered jeans, a battered leather vest, combat boots, and two unusual things around her neck. She had shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes. The man stepped back a little bit more at the sight of such a small being but the woman just smiled and said, "Hello there!"

"Welcome to the Temple of the Divine Sun. I am Father Alobel, how we may help you?" said the priest.

"We would like to put a friend of ours to rest…Do you do burials?" asked the woman.

"Why yes of course!...I…Is the body with you at this moment?" asked Alobel as he put his hands in his sleeves.

"Yes actually," she said and pointed to a black body bag, sitting against the railing of the stone steps.

"Ah excellent!" said Alobel and clapped his hands. Suddenly around 20 or 30 other little priests flooded out of the temple and surrounded the body bag. They then picked up the bag and carried it back inside. Alobel stepped aside from the door and let the group enter back inside. Alobel then looked up to the man and woman and asked, "By the way, I have not caught your names."

"Oh right," said the woman, "I'm the Engineer and this is Clockworks."

Clockworks gave a slight wave and said cheerfully, "Ello!"

Alobel bowed and said, "I am honored to meet you Lady Engineer and Master Clockworks, please come in come in." He then led them inside the temple. They passed various kinds of statues standing left and right, leading to the giant dragon-like statue that Alobel kneeled to previously. Alobel then stopped in front of the Engineer and Clockworks before the dragon-like statue and turned around to face the both of them. "So how do you want the body to be put to rest?" he asked.

"Ahhh…Give us a moment," said the Engineer with a finger up, turned around, and walked a few feet away from the priest. After a few seconds, she gestured Clockworks to come to her.

When he did he whispered, "What's wrong?"

"How do you want your body to be put to rest?" she replied.

"What?!" he said.

"It's your body, I want you to make the choice," said the Engineer.

"Oh…Well thank you for giving me such a freedom," he said with a small smile, "Uh let's see, how do I want to be buried…Hmmm." Clockworks paced back and forth, thinking. It took him at least five minutes until he stopped in front of the Engineer, shrugged his shoulders, and said, "How about a cremation?"

"Okay then…we'll cremate your body," said the Engineer and walked back to Alobel. "My friend and I have decided to cremate the body…If it is possible that is," she said.

"Oh yes of course it is. I'll inform the temple about your request. Now please come into the dining room, you must be tired from your journey," said Alobel as he led the Engineer and Clockworks to one of the side doors that as close to the dragon-like statue.

TWO HOURS LATER…

Clockworks' old body was out of the bag and lying on a table covered with flowers, incense, and candles. The table was positioned before the dragon-like statue and surrounding the table in a half circle was the entire clergy of the Temple of the Divine Sun, praying and mumbling something. As for Clockworks and the Engineer, they were next to the double doors, watching the cremation ceremony from afar. The Engineer was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and Clockworks stood by her with his hands in his pockets.

"Are you?" the Engineer began to say.

"Hmm?...What?" asked Clockworks as he turned to face her.

"Are you going to miss your old body?" asked the Engineer.

Clockworks turned to take a good look at his old body. He sighed and said, "Yes and no. I mean my old body was durable but this new body is at least 10 times tougher…but there were a lot of good memories with that body." He turned his head to see the Engineer, she was smiling but it wasn't the kind that she always had before the war. It was a false one just like all of the others. "But I know that I'll make more with this new and improved me," he said with a grin. /And with you…/ his Whisper said.

After another hour, Clockworks' old body was finally cremated and poured into a metal jar. The Engineer and Clockworks decided to let Alobel throw the ashes into the Timburian Mountains. After saying their good-byes, the Engineer and Clockworks left the temple and started to walk down the long set of stairs.

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Clockworks. He then heard some metallic slinking noise and turned to see that the Engineer was counterbalancing a metal slinky with her hands.

"I always wanted to do this ever since I read about this planet," said the Engineer with a maniacal grin.

THIRTY MINTUES LATER…

The metallic slinky was slinking down the very, very long set of stairs. The Engineer followed the slinky down the stairs and looked down to see Clockworks waiting at the end. "WE'RE GOING TO BREAK A WORLD RECORD, I CAN FEEL IT!" she yelled excitedly like as if she was in a sugar high, "I'M TELLING YOU! THIS IS GOING TO BE LEGENDARY!!"

THIRTY MORE MINTUES LATER…

The metallic slinky was now heading toward the end of the stairs. The Engineer's eye widened as she clutched her fists. "Go baby go!" she cheered. Unfortunately, the slinky stopped onto the last step. The Engineer slightly bends backwards with an expression of disgust and disappointment. "Doh dang it all!" she grunted. She walked down the stairs, picked up the slinky, and continued down the last step.

"Ya want to try it again?" asked Clockworks.

The Engineer put the slinky into her pocket and said, "Nah, I'm good. It was just for fun anyway." She continued on walking toward the Chronos which was located in the center of the stone landing field at the bottom of the stairs. Clockworks was about to follow her when she stopped and turned to face him. "Hey Clockworks, when do you want to build your little brother?" she asked as she took out her locket from her jeans pocket.

"Hmm… How about after 20 years or so?" he said with a grin, "I would like to test this body out a little bit more before I get to meet Tock."

"Alright, 20 years then," she said and began to unlock the door of the Chronos with her keys. She opened the door and went inside. It was then that she realized that Clockworks wasn't behind her. She poked her head out and saw Clockworks still standing outside with his eyes closed. She stepped outside and walked to Clockworks' side. "Clockworks?" she asked.

He opened his eyes and turned his head to the Engineer. "It just feels weird to be able to feel things like the cold wind," he said and then put his hand into hers, "and the texture of your hand."

The Engineer smiled and leaned against Clockworks. "It's okay you'll get use to it," she said.

"I know that but…Will you be able to get use to this?" he said and pointed to himself, "You know the humanoid face, these clothes, the accent I'm talking in…"

The Engineer squeezed his hand and said with a grin, "Don't worry, I'm already starting to get use to the new you and besides you look pretty handsome."

/Handsome?.../he said and chuckled.

"Come on then! Let's get back inside before I get pneumonia…or something like that," she said and led Clockworks inside the Chronos, with her hand still in his.

/Yes…Let's start making some new memories…together/ said Clockworks with a smile as the both of them went inside the Chronos and shut the door. After five minutes, the Chronos was surrounded by three rings of light and dematerialized as the sound of grinding gears echoed through the air. And off they went into time and space, going wherever and whenever the time vortex would take them.

_I am the Engineer…HEAR ME ROAR!-The Engineer_

_((Hi there! I hope you guys liked this latest update on The Engineer: Installation and are looking forward to Ch. 7 Brothers in Arms in which you all finally get to see Tock! Please review and have a great Christmas!)) _


End file.
